


1000 Tiny Humiliations of Being Alive

by Pattigreenbean



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodily Functions, Come Marking, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, NO graphic description of violence or rape, No Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, References to Knotting, Sad Ben Solo, Sex Talk, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Sex, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattigreenbean/pseuds/Pattigreenbean
Summary: Being alive is filled with so many small nuisances, like having to use the bathroom, clip toe nails, blow your nose.  Our minds are trapped in fleshy prisons that must be maintained, fed and washed.  Then add to that all the mistakes we make with our words, actions and choices.  Being alive is a lot of work.  Why do we do it?  Why put up with all the pain and suffering?  Maybe there are just enough good moments to make it worthwhile.  Maybe we just accept that living is suffering.  Maybe we are still optimistic enough to hope it gets better.  Or, maybe our subconscious knows there is something better coming our way.Why are we here?This is the story of two people who are living successful lives but are not really alive until their world's collide.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 106
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings***no pregnancy, minor blood, violence/rape is not described, talk of bodily functions, one shot with a needle not described, unusual "water sports" one time, angry Rey wants to kick everyone's ass, HEA. 
> 
> I will add tags if they are suggested😁

Ben stares at the metal door. He knows what he has to do. Breaking through the main door had been easy but this one is solid. His knocks and shouts have gone unanswered. He knocks on the wall by the door knob. It's drywall. He widens his stance, takes a deep breath and begins to punch the wall, and he doesn't stop until he breaks through to the other side. He pulls his bloody right hand back through the wall and then uses his left hand to find the inside knob. He unlocks it and then unlocks the deadbolt above it, and pulls his arm back through the wall and opens the door. It only opens a few inches and he hears the chain before he sees it across the opening at the top of the door. Ben is frozen in front of the door because he can smell her. Her scent is lucious and complicated and would take hours for him to decipher, but there is a new note to it that is wrapped around hers like a snake squeezing its prey. It is sickness. Ben takes a step back and charges into the door. The chain lock gives way and the door opens and hits the inside wall. Rubbing his shoulder he walks into her apartment. Looking around he sees the kitchen and grabs the towel that had been hanging from the oven handle. Wrapping it around his bleeding knuckles, he calls for her. He has to find her but he's afraid because of the smell, he could be too late. His eyes scan the living room and he sees her, laying on the couch under a mound of blankets and surrounded by a litter of used tissues. Swiftly he walks to her and kneels beside the couch with his eyes frantically searching for life, his hands gently searching for her pulse. She's cold and so pale, even her lips are white but she's still breathing. Ben stands and scoops her up from the couch, blankets and all, snatches her handbag by the door and carries her to his car. It's faster than waiting for an ambulance. 

He drives as fast as he can to the hospital and parks at the emergency entrance. Racing to the passenger side, he opens the door, unlocks her seatbelt and picks her up, and he runs into the building calling for help. People come quickly with a gurney and Ben lays her on it. He takes a step back and a deep shaky breath. Someone is talking to him but he can only focus on Rey as the gurney is pushed through automatic double doors, down a hallway and then the doors close. 

The man talking to him gets louder, "Sir, you have to move your car right now or I will have it towed."

"Right, okay, I'll move it," Ben says and he walks out to his car. He parks it in the visitor parking area. He looks over to the passenger seat, he can smell her and her sickness. He cracks his window open an inch, grabs her handbag and goes back inside. A woman is waiting for him. 

"This way please," she says. She takes him to a room by the front desk and asks him to sit in a chair. She sits across from him on a stool with a tray table in front of her as she types on a laptop. 

"Do you have the patient's ID and insurance information?"

Ben looks at the handbag in his lap, "I think so." he says as he opens the bag and looks through it. He pulls out a large wallet and hands it to the woman.  
She takes it from him and says, "You're bleeding." She puts the wallet down next to the laptop and pushes the table to the side and stands up. She opens drawers and cupboards grabbing things, lays them down on a different tray table, washes her hands and slides gloves on. She puts the table in front of Ben and slides her stool closer. Ben just watches her as she opens a package and spreads a paper cloth over the table. 

"Put your hand here," she says as she points to the middle of the cloth. Ben complies and watches as she cleans his bloody knuckles. "How did this happen?" She asks as she carefully cleans his hand. 

"I had to punch a hole in the wall to open the door," Ben says, his voice a whisper. He wonders if he is in shock. The nurse wraps his wounds up and says,"it should heal fine. Just keep it clean and change the bandage once a day.”

"Thank you," Ben says.  
The nurse cleans up the tray table and exchanges it for the one with the laptop. She opens Rey's wallet and pulls out her driver's license and insurance card and begins typing. 

"What is your relationship with the patient?" She asks. That's a good question he thinks. "She's my client. I'm an accountant and business advisor. Rey owns a garden center,"  
Ben answers. 

"Oh." the nurse says as she puts the cards back in the wallet and hands it to him. He puts it back in her bag. 

A male doctor bursts into the room and says in a loud voice, "Is this the guy that brought in the Omega?.” 

Ben stands up and faces him, looking him straight in the eyes, "I am," he says.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The doctor says as he steps towards Ben. 

"Do to her? Nothing. I hardly even know her.”

"You're not her Alpha?"

"No, I'm not," Ben says.

"Do you know who her Alpha is?" the doctor asks.

"No. I don't know that she has one," Ben says.  
The doctor pulls his phone from his pocket and makes a call, "Please page Dr. Maz to the ER stat," he hangs up and points a finger at Ben, "Don't go anywhere," he says and then walks out. The nurse follows the doctor out, leaving Ben alone.

This day just keeps getting worse. Ben sits back down with Rey's handbag heavy in his lap. 'What the hell is in this thing', he thinks. He shifts in his chair and the bag opens. He looks into the bag, her wallet is on top of whatever else is in there. He takes it out and opens it to see her driver's license. 'She really is beautiful', he thinks. He closes her wallet and looks into the bag and sees a hair brush, sun glasses,and a packet of tissues. He digs his hand into the bottom and finds her keys on a silver ring with a long thin silver whistle on it. He finds a can of pepper spray, a pack of gum, some old receipts, and a box cutter knife. 'Is this the normal crap women carry around with them?', he thinks. He looks deeper into her bag and finds a zipper in the lining and opens it. He pulls out a packet of sunflower seeds that has been opened at the top and the folded several times to keep the remaining seeds in. He remembers something from her website where she had said that her love for plants began when a teacher had given her sunflower seeds. He goes to put them back and finds some papers. He pulls them out to get a closer look. It's newspaper clippings, four of them that had been carefully cut out. Ben knows he's invading her privacy and feels a bit guilty but he has to know her more. She's such a mystery that he is compelled to keep snooping. The first article tells of the arrest of a man for the physical assault and rape of a minor. Ben feels bile at the back of his throat as he reads and has to swallow it down. The second clipping reports that the same man was murdered in prison by another inmate at an all Alpha prison. The third article is about the death of a man that police had a warrant for the abuse and neglect of a child. The dead man had been a foster father for 6 years and had never been investigated by child welfare even though several complaints had been filed against him. The man had been hiding under his trailer home when his ward had been brought there by the police to get her things following a brutal attack that had put her in the hospital. While the girl was packing her belongings the man attacked her and she stabbed him in the throat with a knife and killed him. Police ruled it justifiable homicide due to self defence. Ben's hands were shaking as he held the last clipping. The article reported that the department of child welfare had settled a lawsuit by paying 3.5 million dollars to a former ward of the state because she had suffered years of neglect and abuse. Ben puts everything back where he found it and sits there in a daze.

After more than an hour a small woman enters the room. Ben is face to face with her where he sits. She holds out her hand and says, "Hello, I'm Dr. Maz. I specialize in omega health. And you are?"

Ben shakes her hand,"Ben Solo," he says. 

The little doctor sits down next to him. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Some of them might be quite personal". Ben stares at her and nods.

"How long have you known Rey?"she asks.  
"She first contacted me in May," Ben says.

"Contacted you how?"

"Email. She asked for my services. I'm an accountant and business advisor." Ben says as he pulls a business card out of his wallet to show her. She's not interested in the card.

"When did you first meet face to face?"he Dr asks.

"It was in September. The last week of September. I almost bumped into her at a coffee shop," Ben blushes as he remembers.

"Did anything unusual happen when you met?"

Ben doesn't want to share all the details with this woman.

The Dr leans forward, "Anything you say is privileged and I won't repeat it. I'm trying to save the young woman's life." 

Her words are like a slap in the face. Ben is now willing to tell her anything. "I was leaving with my coffee and my arm brushed hers. She was standing in line. I recognized her from her website. I knew she was very pretty but it was so different seeing her in front of me. She glowed. It was like I could see her scent coming off her in waves towards me. Her scent was unlike anything I've ever experienced. I couldn't speak. I could feel the first signs of my rut coming on so I fled." The words had come out so fast Ben had to pause and catch his breath.

The Dr nodded,"did she have a similar reaction to you?"

"No, I don't think she did. I do her payroll so I know she didn't take any time off," he said sadly. 

"Interesting," the Dr responds. 

"I have a hunch about this situation. Would you mind if I took a very small blood sample from you?"

Ben shook his head no. "Whatever you need." 

The doctor pulled a kit from her pocket. She ran an alcohol swab over the tip of his index finger. Next she pricked him and a bead of blood formed. She put a thin plastic strip into the device she held and then touched the end of the strip to Ben's finger tip. He watched as the drop of blood disappeared into the strip. The Dr wiped his finger with a new swab and told him to hold it there. "Come with me." she said as she stood and left the room. Ben followed her down a hall past ER rooms till she stopped and pointed at a window. There she was. She looked tiny and frail and he could see she was connected to a machine and had an IV. 

"Wait here please," the Dr told him.

Ben stood there and watched as the Dr repeated the process of taking a drop of Rey's blood. A flood of emotions surged up inside him and seeped out in tears that ran quietly down his face. He wiped them away when he saw the doctor approaching. "Follow me," the Dr said when she exited Rey's room. Ben's feet didn't want to move but he forced himself to follow her. The Dr brought him to an office and seemed quite excited. 

"What do you know about compatibility between mates?" she asks. 

"Not much," Ben says.

"The average mated couple is usually between 65% to 80% compatible. Anything above that is considered soulmate compatibility, with the highest % ever recorded being 93%. You and Rey are 97% compatible. It's amazing!" 

Ben is now sure he is in shock and has to sit down. 

"I don't understand. She doesn't like me."

"What do you mean she doesn't like you?" the Dr asks. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about her and I decided I needed to see her again. See if there was something there. I went to her shop last week and bought a Christmas tree. We were outside and it was dark and snowing. I couldn't smell her, she had a scarf wrapped around her neck, but I still found her to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. After she helped me get the tree on the roof of my car I thanked her and asked her if she would like to go for coffee with me sometime." Ben paused and ran his hand through his hair.

"What did she say?" the Dr asks.

"She didn't say anything. She looked terrified and disgusted. So I told her it's okay, forget I asked and I wished her a Merry Christmas and I left. She sent me an email the next day apologizing. She said she is not dating right now because she wants to focus all of her time and energy into her business. She said it was nothing personal."

"How did you come to bring her to the hospital?"

"I can see the light from her apartment window from the balcony of my place. I noticed that her light didn't go on Christmas night. I figured she was with her friends or family but the next day I drove by and her truck was still there at her place. It had snowed two days earlier and there were no tracks in the snow so I thought she must still be there. That night her lights didn't go on again. I thought about going over and checking on her but it was already late at night and I didn't want to frighten her. I sent her an email, several actually. She didn't respond. So this morning I went to her place and broke in and found her passed out on her couch," Ben said sadly.

"This is a most unusual case," the Dr said. "I have never seen or heard of an omega suffering from rejection syndrome when she has a willing Alpha soulmate."

"Rejection syndrome?" Ben says.

"Yes, Rey has all the symptoms of ORS, Omega Rejection Syndrome. It usually happens when a mated pair is seperated for a long time. Sometimes it happens after a mated alpha dies, and more commonly when there is no offspring. It's like the Omega loses her will to live. Her internal organs begin to shut down one after another until she dies."

Ben is trying to comprehend what he's hearing, his hands in fists, brows knit, jaw clenched. This girl has turned his life upside down and for what? So he can watch her die? Ben is angry at himself for not trying harder to win her over, at the Dr who is telling him the most awful things he's ever heard, but mostly, he's upset at Rey. How could this incredibly strong young woman go through everything she's been through only to die like this?


	2. Chapter 2

1000  
Chapter two

"So what do we do?" Ben asks. 

"Well, legally you don't have to do anything. You are not her mate or husband or even her boyfriend. You can walk out of here and go back to your life the way it was." Dr Maz replies. 

Ben rubs his hand over his face thinking. "What would happen to Rey if I did that?"

"We would make her comfortable. She would feel no pain, but in a few days she would die.” 

"What's my other choice?" He asks. 

"You could stay here in the hospital and take care of her. We would help you, train you, and support you and her every step of the way, but you would be her primary caregiver. You would be her Alpha." the Dr says. 

Ben begins to pace back and forth a few times and then stops in front of the doctor to say, "I'm not a good alpha. I don't know how to take care of anyone. What if I hurt her?" 

"How do you mean?"

"What if I can't be around her without going into rut? What if I can't control myself and I hurt her?" Ben asks.

The doctor looks at him with sympathy and says, "You won't hurt her. You won't go into rut. Your alpha instincts will make you want to protect and nurture her. I promise you, you won't hurt her.”

"Okay, I'll stay," Ben says with trepidation.

"Wonderful, come with me." the Dr says as she walks past him and takes him to Rey's room. Ben is walking but his legs feel like rubber. This has been the most stressful day he has had in 10 years. They quietly go into the room and the doctor points to a chair next to the head of the bed. 

"Sit there while I admit Rey to the Omega unit," she says. Ben sits and looks down at Rey, unsure of what to do. He takes out his phone and calls one of his clients who is a handyman. Ben gives him sketchy details of what's happened and hires him to fix the mess he made at Rey's barn. Then he sends a text to his Mom, that is also sketchy. Putting his phone away he notices that Rey has slightly turned her head towards him. A piece of her hair has fallen into her face and without thinking about it he gently sweeps it back. He looks away remembering how she looked when he first saw her photos on her website. She was standing in front of her big red barn under a sign that read Rey's Garden Barn, wearing a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, tied into a knot at her waist, cut off jeans shorts and ridiculous green froggy boots. A big smile was on her face, under a floppy straw hat with her hair in ponytails that sprouted out below her ears. He remembers zooming in to examine her face and the shock of seeing the faint edge of her scent gland hiding behind the collar of her shirt. Alpha whispered to him to protect her. He hadn't needed another client but he couldn't resist the urge to help her be successful. 'Maybe she would have been better off if he had,' he thinks.

Dr Maz returns with two female aids to transport Rey up to the fourth floor. Ben is in a fog following along. They finally get to their new room and Rey is moved into a bigger bed. The room is a calming shade of light blue with matching curtains, one club chair and a TV mounted to the wall. Along the wall by the door there is a counter with a small sink, and a microwave. Below the counter is a small fridge and some cabinets. The room also has a bathroom with a walk in shower. A nurse points out everything to him and then points to a white board on the wall. She writes Rey and Ben at the top. The white board has a list going down the left side: date, RN, BP, RR, O2, input, output. The nurse writes in the date and under that her name, Rose. Next, she explains everything on the board and shows Ben where Rey's vitals are on the machine that is attached to her right arm and index finger. Then she teaches Ben how to read the IV machine and shows him where the call light button is so he can push it when Rey's saline needs to be replaced. 

Rose puts the chair next to the bed so it's facing Rey's head. Rose says, "Okay, I need to give Rey a catheter now, so why don't you sit in the chair and hold her hand.”Ben sits and looks at Rey's face and her hands that are laying on her stomach. He reaches his hand out and covers one of her hands, it feels small and cold. The urge to cover her body with his own, to shield her, is so strong he begins to bounce one of his feet, hoping to fidget the feeling away. The nurse is busy at the other end of the bed and he tries not to think about what she is doing to Rey. 

"All done," Rose says as she tosses wrappers and her gloves into the trash. She squats down and shows Ben the catheter bag and explains how to read the measurement for urine output. Next, she hands him a laminated card that has lots of information on it. She points out a row of numbered colored blocks that go from brown to several shades of yellow. "On the white board after you write the amount of urine we need you to write the number of the color of the urine. It's very important information because it tells us if Rey's kidneys are working or if she has a urinary tract infection. Once you've done that then you can empty the bag." The nurse hands him a plastic container. "Just put the container here and then pull the stopper from the bottom of the bag and empty it all the way. Make sure you put the stopper back in and then you just dump the urine in the toilet and flush it," she says with a small smile. 

It's a lot. This day has been a lot. Ben is exhausted and it's only noon. The nurse leaves and someone else knocks on the door. Ben opens the door and a smiling face hands him a covered tray. 

Ben puts the tray on the counter and washes his hands. He lifts the lid to find a turkey club sandwich, a bag of chips, and an apple. Happy for a break, he picks up the sandwich and eats. In the mini fridge he finds bottles of water, fruit juice and lemonade. He grabs a water and drinks half of it down only now realizing that he has been stress sweating most of the day. After he eats he goes back to sit in the chair next to his soulmate, with his legs stretched out, ankles crossed, one arm on the armrest, the other on the bed and his head back. He is almost asleep when someone knocks and enters the room. He jumps up in a panic to protect his mate and has to tell himself to calm down. A new nurse introduces herself and erases Rose from the white board and writes in Sara. She has her other arm full of towels and linens which she puts away in a cup board. Then she hands Ben a set of light blue scrubs. 

"These should fit you and feel free to have a shower just remember to always leave the door open when you're in the bathroom," Sara says.

"Leave the door open?" Ben repeats as a question. 

"Yes, always leave it open so your omega knows where you are.” 

Ben rubs his hand on the back of his neck,"okay", he says. 

Once Sara leaves he takes a shower and then puts on the scrubs which are much more comfortable than his jeans and sweater. At four o'clock Dr Maz stops by to check up on them. She takes one look at Ben and puts her hand on his arm and says, "This has been quite a day for you hasn't it?" 

"Yes, you could say that," Ben replies.

"Why don't you lay down and have a nap?"

"Well I would but there's only one bed," Ben says.  
Dr Maz points to the bed, "It's for both of you."

Ben blushes and then nods okay and the doctor leaves promising to check in again tomorrow.   
Ben looks at the bed. It's larger than a twin size but smaller than a queen size and Rey is in the middle of it. He slowly lifts the sheets up by Rey's side and finds she's laying on a pad that covers the middle third of the bed. He grabs the pad with two hands and gently pulls it towards him, moving Rey to the side. He walks around the bed and climbs on top of the blankets. He's so tired that he falls fast asleep and doesn't wake when dinner is brought to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

1000  
Chapter 3

When Ben wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his cheek is resting by the top of Rey’s head, his body on its side, with his arm around her and his hand resting on the bed. With his eyes barely open, he is thinking that he hasn't held a woman in 10 years and that this is the first time he's ever woken up in bed with one. He moves away from her slowly and gets up to use the bathroom. Someone has been in their room and has left two toothbrushes and toothpaste on the bathroom counter along with more clean towels in the cupboard. 

Coming out from the bathroom, Ben notices that someone has drawn the curtains and put an extra blanket on the bed. The thought that a nurse came in and saw him sleeping on top of the covers and thought he must be cold so she covered him with a blanket, makes him emotional. Everyone has been so kind to him. It makes him question why he had avoided people for so long. He thinks, 'maybe I really have changed, matured, and evolved enough to be a part of society again”. Maybe his therapist is right and it's time to stop punishing himself for all the mistakes in his past.

Ben walks up to the whiteboard to refresh his memory about what he needs to do. Vitals are first, so he checks the machine at the head of the bed. All of her vitals have improved by a few points but are not yet in the normal range. He writes them on the board and then grabs the plastic container and the urine color chart. Kneeling down to get a closer look at the catheter bag, Ben is dismayed to find her urine is the color one on the chart, dark brown like tea. He empties the bag, writes the amount and color number on the board and then flushes the urine. The laminated card is still in his hand as he sits down in the chair next to her and he flips it over to read the other side. It reads, The Bristol Stool Scale and then there are 6 drawings of shit going from a brick to a puddle. Reading everything on the card is very educational and he now knows that poop can be rated not only by shape but also size and color. He thinks he will never look at human waste the same way again. Using the toilet had always been just a thing he was resigned to do, like a chore, but now he thought about how amazing it is that his body was able to take what it needed from the food he ate and eliminate what it didn't.

Looking at Rey, he thought about her body systems shutting down, failing to do their job, all because he bumped into her at the coffee shop. He takes her hand off of her stomach and lays her arm down on the bed. His palm rests on hers and he lightly strokes his fingers over the scent gland at her wrist. The gland should be pink and slightly raised but hers is an ashy color, sunken in and wrinkly. Inside his head he can hear his alpha let out a sad cry and before Ben can stop himself he leans over and begins to scent her wrist. Running his nose and lips over her delicate forearm and into her hand, he can smell her unique scent under the pollution of sickness. Softly, he kisses her wrist as his saliva begins to thicken with his pheromones. His tongue slowly glosses over her gland, laying down a thin layer of his Alpha infused saliva. Letting his instincts take over, he puts her arm down, stands up and stretches over her body to reach her other arm. He begins again to scent her wrist, while his body hovers over hers. When he finishes he puts his hands on the bed beside her shoulders and stares down at her, saliva thick in his mouth as he looks at the scent glands on either side of her neck. 'She looks like an angel', he thinks.

Someone knocks on the door and Ben stands up and turns quickly to shield Rey. Taking a deep breath he calms himself and tells them to enter. Rose walks in with a smile holding a tray, "Good morning. Here's some breakfast," she says as she puts the tray on the countertop.   
"Thank you," says Ben as he walks over to the tray. Rose goes to the whiteboard and pulls a device from her pocket and types in the info Ben wrote down. "Today I'm going to show you how to give Rey a sponge bath." 

Ben almost chokes on his coffee,"Oh." he says after he clears his throat. 

"I'll come back after my rounds in about 30 minutes," the nurse says as she leaves him to eat his breakfast. Ben eats his egg sandwich and fruit cup while standing at the counter. When he's finished everything, he sits next to Rey, trying not to worry about his upcoming tutorial and checks his phone. There are three texts from his mom and an email from the handyman. Opening his email, Ben reads that the job of fixing Rey's barn is complete and sees the attachments with photos of the work done along with a bill. He sends a thank you email and pays the bill online. 

There's a knock on the door, he tells them to enter and in walks Rose carrying a pink plastic basin. She nods a hello and grabs a pair of gloves from the dispenser on the wall, shoves them in her pocket, then walks to the bathroom and turns on the hot water . She grabs some towels, puts them on the bed and pushes the button to raise it up. She walks back to the sink, fills the basin half way with hot water, and puts it on the tray table next to the bed. From her pocket she pulls out the gloves and a container of liquid bath wash.

"Okay, the key to giving a bed bath is to use good body mechanics. Raising the bed and having everything you need close to you will make it easier," she says as she puts on the gloves. "I'm going to do one side of Rey's body and you can copy me and do the other side." She reaches in her other pocket and pulls out a pair of gloves and hands them over to him. "I found an XL pair for you," she says and then she pulls back all of the covers on the bed. "I'm going to show you how to wash her while giving her body as much privacy and dignity as I can," she says as she kindly straightens Rey's hospital gown. Ben manages to get his gloves on while quietly watching everything the nurse is doing. Rose adjusts the tray table to it's tallest position and then rolls it to float over Rey's knees. She takes a washcloth and submerges it in the basin and squeezes the water out and then adds some soap. "Rey, my name is Rose. I'm your nurse and Ben and I are going to wash you now," she says as she puts her index finger in the middle of the washcloth and then holds the rest of it in her closed hand and starts at Rey's face. "She's very pretty. What color are her eyes?" Rose asks.

Ben is mesmerized by how gently the nurse cleans Rey's face but manages to whisper, "Hazel. Her eyes are the most amazing blend of green and brown." 

Rose smiles. "I look forward to seeing them," she says.   
"Me too," Ben says as he tries to reproduce exactly what Rose did on his side of Rey's face. Ben watches as the nurse rewets her cloth and applies more soap and washes Rey's arm fitting the cloth under the gown to reach her shoulder and armpit. She rinses the cloth again and washes Rey's hand. Ben copies her every move. Rose wets and soaps the cloth again and then lifts the edge of the gown while sliding her hand under and starting at Rey's clavicle, she moves the cloth back and forth till she reaches her pelvis. Again, Ben copies her. Rose soaps up her cloth again and then washes Rey's leg from the top of her thigh down to the top of her foot. Ben does his side and then Rose thoroughly washes Rey's foot. Ben copies her. 

"Good job, now we have to do her back side. We are only going to turn her one time to each side. So, I'll start. I'm going to roll her towards you and then wash all of her back side," Rose says. Ben nods and watches as the nurse puts her cloth in the basin and grips pad under Rey and pulls it up to roll Rey on her side. She moves a hand to Rey's shoulder to hold her in place as her other hand grabs the cloth and wrings it out. Starting at the back of Rey's neck she washes back and forth all the way down her back, buttocks and down her leg. She rinses the cloth again and then swipes it between Rey's buttocks. She puts the cloth next to the basin and gently rolls Rey onto her back. "Okay, your turn," she says. With steady hands Ben repeats everything on his side of Rey's body. 'If only his mother could see him now', he thinks. Rose is smiling and says, "Very good. You're a natural. Rey's very lucky to have you taking care of her." 

"Thank you," he says. 

"We are not going to wash her vulva or peritoneum because I did it yesterday and we don't want to contaminate the catheter," the nurse says much to Ben's relief. "But let's put a fresh gown on her," she says. The nurse shakes out a clean gown and then undoes the snaps at one shoulder and shows Ben how to close the snaps up once the sleeve has bypassed the IV. He does his side and then Rose spreads the new gown over the damp one. Next, she opens the snaps on the used gown and waits for Ben to do his side and then she pulls the dirty gown down Rey's body and out from under the clean one. Together they pull the covers back over Rey. 

Ben takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair while the nurse is busy cleaning up and putting things away. "She's getting better, Ben. Her vitals are getting stronger. That's a really good sign," Rose says, reassuredly. Ben nods with his arms folded across his chest. Rose walks up to the whiteboard and adds bath to the list and a check mark next to it. "Now that you're an expert you can bathe her once a day." She opens the door to leave and says, "Lunch will be here soon." 

"Okay, thanks," he replies. Ben is feeling so many new things he's overwhelmed. He pulls out his phone and does something he has never done before. He calls his therapist. Moving the chair by the window he sits and looks out as his call is picked up on the first ring. "Ben? What's happened?" The concern is so clear in the voice of his therapist, Dr. Dameron. 

"I'm okay. I'm in the hospital with my …..soulmate," Ben tells him.

"What? Wow. How did...When did this happen?"

"You remember I told you about the girl in the coffee shop and you encouraged me to ask her out? Well, it's her. She's my soulmate."

"Wow, just wow. Why are you in the hospital?"

"She's sick. She has omega rejection syndrome. The doctor here is still trying to figure out why because I didn't reject her."

"And you're sure you are soulmates?"

"Yeah, we are 97% compatible."

"That's unheard of. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know it's true. I watched the doctor administer the test and I feel it. I know it's true."

“Wow, man, how do you feel about all of this? It's a huge turn of events for you."

"Sometimes I feel completely overwhelmed and sometimes I feel like this is what I have been missing my whole life. It's confusing and frightening." 

"I bet it is. Tell me about the girl."

"I asked her out for coffee and she basically said that she's not dating now because her business is her only priority. I was fine with that and I left her alone but I noticed she hadn't left her place or turned the lights on in a few days and I got worried so I broke in and found her unconscious and brought her to the hospital."

"You know what you did there buddy? You followed your instincts and you did the right thing. Good job."

"Thank you Dr., that means a lot to me. She's still in a coma and the staff here have been training me to do all of her care. I just never thought I could do this, any of it."

"What exactly did you think you couldn't do?"

"I don't know. Be gentle? Care this much? Not be grossed out by bodily functions?"

The Dr laughed. "Yeah taking care of someone can be messy, physically and emotionally, but it's work worth doing."

"Yeah, I feel that way, but I'm worried she is not going to want my care."

“She's your soulmate. How could she not want you to care for her?"

"I don't know? Why is she going through this? The Omega specialist is still trying to figure it out. All I can do is wait and hope she wakes up."

"I don't know that much about ORS because my focus has been on Alphas, but I will do some reading on it and if you call me back tomorrow, I'll try to help more. I'm always here for you and I'm so glad you called me."

"Well, I thought I had to let you know that I'm not going to make our usual conference call and it's good to talk to you. I'll call again tomorrow."

"Okay, Ben, take care, bye.”

"Thanks, bye.”

Lunch arrives and Ben eats it standing at the counter. He sends an email to all his clients explaining that due to a personal issue, he is closing his office for the month of January, but reassures them that he will reopen in time for tax season. He reads the messages from his mom and thinks for a while of how best to tell her what's happening. Finally, he decides to just tell her the truth, all of it. He sends her the longest text message he's ever seen and hopes for the best. 

In the afternoon Dr Maz visits and is happy with Rey's small improvements. Ben asks her many questions but she doesn't know how long Rey will remain unconscious, how long her recovery will be after she wakes up, or why she got ORS in the first place. After she leaves, Ben feels frustrated and tense so he takes a long hot shower and puts fresh scrubs on. 

He sits down on the bed and picks up Rey's hand in both of his, noticing every detail. Her hand is small with slender fingers and uneven nails and she has calluses on her palm. He gets up from the bed and walks to the whiteboard and writes nails with a question mark. Bens left hand is scratching the stubble on his jaw and he writes in razor too. He goes back to sitting on the bed. He picks up her hand again and turns it over to look at her wrist. He's put this off all day because he wants to take his time and enjoy every second of it. First, he scents the wrist in his hand and then the other one, letting his instincts guide him. He can feel the subtle physiological changes happening in his body, saliva thickening, senses sharpening, and a very slight feeling of euphoria pulsing throughout his body. Gently laying her hands down at her sides he then softly touches her face, his fingers trail from her temple down to her jaw and his thumb rests under her chin. He slowly turns her face away from him and moves his head closer, his eyes focused on his target. Alpha is in charge now as Ben runs his nose and lips experimentally up and down her neck and across her shoulder. His other hand finds Rey's gown and carefully moves it out of the way. His eyes close as he does it again. Her scent is stronger here than at her wrist but so is the smell of her sickness. He wants to wash the pollution from her as his tongue reaches out to slowly swipe over her gland. Alpha can feel that her gland is depressed and wrinkly and he has to make it better. He licks and licks and words come out of Ben's mouth that he has never said before. "Omega, my sweet angel. *Lick* Just for me. *Lick* You smell so good. *Kiss* You are mine to protect, *kiss* to care for,*kiss* to cherish. *Lick*". Ben switches his hand placement and turns her head the other way and leans over her to reach her other gland. Nose and mouth under Alpha's control, he touches her neck and shoulder tenderly. "My beautiful girl.*lick* you're so good, *lick* so strong,*lick* so sweet.*lick*. I'm going to take such good care of you. *Kiss* I want *kiss* to make you *kiss* all mine. *Lick*. Alpha is pleased. 

Ben can smell his scent on her skin, mingling with hers but the sickness is still there.Her glands have puffed up slightly but are still not the color they should be. He tells himself, 'It's okay, she'll get better. She just needs time.' He brushes her hair back with his hand and kisses her forehead. 

A knock at the door signals it's dinner time. After he eats and has a trip to the bathroom, he joins Rey on the bed, stretching out next to her on top of the covers. His phone dings so he pulls it from his pocket to see he has a message from his mother. 'This ought to be good,' he thinks. Her text is longer than his was. She has asked a dozen questions and in her excitement, has made two typos which is something she never does. At the end there is a second text that reads "Oh, for heaven's sake, just call me!!!!!!" He ponders that for a moment. Every time he's called her it's ended with him feeling like a disappointment. 

Ben fidgets in the bed a bit, trying to get more comfortable on his back and his hand brushes Rey's. His fingers find hers and he threads them together, and pushes the call button on his phone.

His mom answers the first ring, "Ben! Oh, my God. Tell me everything."

So, he does, starting at the coffee shop and ending where he is right now. 

"Are you okay?" His mom asks.

Yes, Mom. I'm fine. Everyone here has been very kind and helpful."

"Ben, this is a miracle. A real miracle. It's better than I even hoped for you."  
"Yeah, I feel that way too," Ben replies.

"I can't wait to meet her. What does she look like?" His mom asks.  
Ben smiles and looks over at Rey's sleeping profile. "She's beautiful. A natural beauty, like a wildflower. You can see for yourself. She has a website for her business and there are a few pictures of her," he says and then tells her the web address. He can hear her writing it down and then typing into her laptop.

"Oh, she really is gorgeous Ben. What a great website. Her shop looks amazing. She must be clever too," his mom says.

"She is. She built her business up from nothing, all by herself. She's incredibly hard working and independent," Ben says with pride.

"Well, I hope to meet her one day."

"I hope for that too, Mom. She's getting better but I don't know how long this will take. I have no idea when she'll wake up or how long we will have to stay here." 

"Ben, I'm so sorry she's sick. I will keep you both in my prayers and please keep me updated. I know you hate talking on the phone so just send me a text everyday and tell how she is doing. Please?" 

"Okay Mom. I will."

"I love you Ben."

"Love you too Mom. Bye."

"Bye son."

Ben stares at his phone and thinks, 'This doesn't feel like my life. I just had a real conversation with my mom and I actually feel good about it.' He turns his head to look at Rey. 'It must be her. She makes everything better even while in a coma. I can't wait to know her, know how she thinks, what she likes and doesn't like.' Ben thinks as his thumb strokes her hand. He puts his phone down, turns off the lights and kisses Rey's cheek. "Good night, Angel," he whispers to her and then goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the women who love star wars. We have been done dirty over and over, but thank God for fanfiction!

1000 chapter 4  
The next two days, Ben continues his routine of caring for Rey and finds it gets easier with practice. The list of care he provides her has grown to include filing her finger and toes nails and brushing her hair. He even enjoys his rapport with the staff and his continued communications with his therapist and mom. Everyday, Rey's vitals get a bit stronger and her scent gets a bit cleaner. Anticipation begins to grow in him as does his confidence and pride at how well he cares for her.

On his fourth night in the hospital, he lets himself imagine what their life could be like together. Laying next to her, holding her hand he daydreams of cooking with her, sharing meals, walking around the barn, holding hands while listening to her tell him about plants. He looks at her, her cute little nose, and then her pink lips. Her color is much better today, even on her glands. He hasn't allowed himself to fully think about what it will be like to be with her, but noticing the color has returned to her lips changes that. Looking closely at her he imagines kissing her lips, pulling her close and holding her in his arms. 

Alpha moans in his head and his cock begins to tingle as it fills with blood. Ben looks down his body and can see his erection straining against his pants. He lets go of Rey's hand, gets up and goes to the bathroom. He leaves the door wide open and the lights off as he takes off his clothes and starts the shower. Getting into the shower he thinks he hasn't touched himself in at least five days and his hard on demands attention. With the shower running down his back and his left hand bracing himself against the wall he lets his right hand begin to stroke his cock. He widens his stance and increases his pace as he thinks about his tongue on the skin of Rey's neck. Imaging her hands on his body, how soft and warm she would feel under him, he lets out a quiet moan and increases his pace. He can hear his alpha in his mind making suggestions about what to do to her next. 'Scent her everywhere, lick her entire body, make her ours, cum all over her, she must smell of us, rub our cum all over her, over her glands, her lips." Ben is stroking at a furious pace and then bucks his hips into his hand and shoots his cum all over the wall as he groans and pants as quietly as he can. He looks down at his cock in his hand, still semi hard and the small swell of his knot. He turns around and rests his body against the wall waiting to recover. Once his respiratory rate has returned to normal he cleans the wall and then his body, then shuts off the shower, gets dressed and goes back to bed. He looks at Rey and whispers,"I will be so good to you. I promise I will never hurt you," He kisses her check and goes to sleep.

It's the early dawn when he is awakened by movement next to him. His eyes bolt open and he slowly removes himself from the bed. He stands next to the bed and watches as Rey begins to wake up. Her fingers twitch and then her hand rises to her face and she rubs her eye. Then her eyes open and she blinks as she looks at the IV in her arm.

"What the hell?" she says as she tries to sit up. "Fuck," she whispers as she struggles against her own weakness.  
"Where the hell am I?" she asks herself and is surprised when Ben answers her.

"You're in the hospital Rey," Ben says softly.

Rey flinches and pushes herself back against the head of the bed as her eyes finally meet his.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rey shouts as she realizes who he is. "Ben?! Why are you here? What the fuck is going on?!!” Rey's voice has gone from a scratchy whisper to a mighty roar in 30 seconds. 

"Rey, it's okay. You're okay," Ben softly responds.

"The hell it is! Who's in charge here. I demand to see a doctor right fucking now. Why are you here?" She shouts angrily.

"I found you. You were unconscious. I brought you to the hospital." Ben says as he takes a step towards her.

"Stay back mother fucker! Don't come any closer to me. Where's my handbag?" She yells at him.

Ben remembers her arsenal in her bag and is glad he put it away in the cupboard.

"Rey, push the call light for the nurse and she will call the doctor," he says calmly. Rey doesn't take her eyes off him as she moves her hand to the controls built into the bed bar. She pushes one, the head of the head of the bed goes up, she tries another one and the whole bed starts to lower. "Shit!" She says and then finally finds the right one and hears a voice say ,"Hi, do you need something?" 

"Yes, I need someone to get in here and tell me what the hell is going on and get this intruder out of my room!"

"I'll be right there," the nurse says and he can hear her run down the hall to their room. She opens the door without knocking and switches and he lights on. "Rey, you're awake. My name is Rose, I'm your nurse. How are you feeling?" She says as she walks over to her and checks her IV. 

"I'm confused. Why am I here and what the hell is my accountant doing in my room?"

Rose looks over at Ben who is standing stiffly in place with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Well, you've been very sick but you are getting better. I'll go call the doctor and she can answer any questions you have," the nurse says as she walks towards the door.

Rey looks like she's about to explode at the nurse for not answering her questions.

"Rey, I know we don't know each other well but, please trust me. You're safe and everyone has been taking good care of you", Ben says.

She glares at him,"Why. Are. You. Here?" She growls.

Ben takes a big breath and says, "I'm here because I'm your Alpha. We're soulmates". He watches as her expression changes from angry to amused.

"What? I don't believe in any of that nonsense. You are not my alpha," she says as she laughs. 

Ben stands his ground with his hands at his sides, "I am, Rey. I felt it the first time we met."

"Well, you're crazy. I didn't feel anything for you. And furthermore, I don't need or want an Alpha so you can leave now."

"I can't leave. If I leave you'll get sick again and die."

Rey laughs, "You think I can't live without you? I've lived alone my entire life. I don't need some giant ugly monster of an alpha telling me what to do!"

Just then the doctor and the nurse walk in. Doctor Maz lays her hand on Ben's arm, "Good morning Ben. It's nice to see you awake Rey. I'm Doctor Maz. I specialize in omega health."

"Great. Maybe you can answer my questions and help me get the hell out of here," Rey says.

Dr Maz grabs the stool and wheels it over to the side of the bed, "I'll be happy to answer any questions you have," she says.

"Okay, why am I here?" Rey asks in a reasonable voice. Ben thinks she must be getting tired from all her yelling.

"Ben brought you to the ER five days ago. You were unconscious, severely dehydrated and all of your organs had begun to shut down."

"I had the flu," Rey says.

"No, something much rarer and more deadly. You are suffering from Omega Rejection Syndrome."

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm not mated, and no matter what this fool has told you, I don't have an alpha," she says as she waves a finger at Ben.   
"Ben was just as surprised as you are Rey. But I assure you Ben is your alpha. If it wasn't for him taking such good care of you, you would have died," Dr Maz tells her.

Rey glares at the Dr and then at Ben and then back at the Dr.  
"What do you mean he's taken care of me?"

"Ben has been trained by our staff to take care of you by monitoring your vitals, emptying your catheter bag, bathing you."

"That's fucking insane! I don't even know him! That has to be a violation of my privacy! What about patient's rights? What about HIPAA? How dare you let my accountant touch me while I'm unconscious!" She yells at the doctor.

"Rey, I understand you're upset. We only give these privileges to spouses and soulmates. Ben is your soulmate. I tested you both myself."

"Unfucking believable. You people are all crazy. I don't believe in soulmates. I don't have to have a fucking alpha if I don't want one!" Rey screamed at them. She went to rip the IV out and Ben reacts without thinking, using his alpha command voice, "Omega! Stop!"  
And then in his normally soft voice he added, "Please. Don't. You'll hurt yourself."

Rey froze in place at his command and then seethingly wrapped her fingers around the tubing and yanked it out. "Fuck you! You can't command me!". The nurse stepped forward, pulling a packet of a 4 by 4 gauze from her pocket. She put one glove on, tore open the packet and put the gauze on Rey's arm. 

Rose says,"it's okay Ben, I was going to take out anyway."

"Good, take the rest of this stuff off me," Rey says.

"I will, but you need to calm down before I pull the catheter out," Rose says.

Ben looks around the room feeling useless and unwanted as he grabs the chair and moves to the window away from Rey. He sits down and pulls out his phone to text Dr Dameron for some emotional support. 

The nurse removes the blood pressure cuff from Rey's arm and the pulse ox from her finger. The doctor gives the nurse the stool so she can remove the catheter.

"Do you have to do that with him in the room?"

"I'm not looking, Rey." Ben says sadly while texting.

Rey turns her head and sees he's sitting in a chair facing the window. She turns her head back and looks at the bed and sees the pillow next to hers has one long black hair on it.

"Oh, hell no! Have you been sleeping with me?" Rey shouts.

"Yes," he responds quietly. 

Rey's eyes are wide with panic as she looks up at the Dr. "You let him sleep with me while I was unconscious? How could you do that to me?"

The nurse has finished and is pulling off her gloves as she says to Rey. "Ben slept sitting up in the chair at first until he was told he should sleep in the bed and then he slept on top of the covers the rest of the time. He has put your needs first the entire time you've been here."

"Yeah, I bet. And you were watching him the whole time were you?" Rey spit out at her.

The nurse gracefully says to her, "I know you're angry now but you're going to figure this out."  
Then she addresses the doctor,"I'm going to go finish my rounds now if you don't need me?".

"Thank you Rose," says Dr Maz.

The doctor takes an alcohol swab packet from her pocket and opens it and says ,"Can you smell this?" as she waves it under Rey's nose. She can tell by her reaction that she can't smell it. Rey doesn't answer. "What's the last thing you remember smelling?" Rey just looks at her. 

"Do you remember smelling Ben in the coffee shop?"

"Where are my clothes?" Rey asks.

"Rey, you are still very sick. You need to stay here while you recover," says Dr Maz.

Ben can hear Rey moving in the bed, he turns and stands up watching her swing her legs over the side of the bed. Rey stands up and takes a step and collapses just as Ben swoops in and catches her. 

"Put me down, you fucking oaf!" she mumbles on the verge of passing out. Ben lays her back down and pulls the covers over her. She closes her eyes. Ben goes to the mini fridge, gets a lemonade, brings it to her and helps her take a sip with his hand behind her head and neck. She drinks it and then rests. 

"Rey, I have a hunch about why you have ORS. I think you have cut off your nose to spite your face. I think you have rejected your own omega." Dr Maz says.

"Ha, you're clever doc," Rey whispers.

"Mmmm, I know," the doctor says. "I'm going to call a doctor friend of mine to get you a second opinion, though. For now I want you to rest and take it easy. Be nice to Ben and the staff and to yourself. Your body has been through a lot and is going to need time to get strong again. Okay?"

Rey sighs and even with her eyelids closed Ben can see her roll them. Ben moves the chair back to sit next to her.

"Are you hungry?" he says softly.

"Yes."

"Breakfast should be here soon. The food’s pretty good here, for a hospital," he says. 

"Look, no offense, but this isn't going to work," Rey says.

"What?" Ben says with trepidation.

"This." she says as she waves her hand between the two of them.

"Oh, why?," he asks.

"So many reasons. For one, I'm not a good omega," she says. 

"Well, I'm not a good alpha," he replies with a small smile on his face.

"I'm a workaholic," she states.

"Me too," he nods.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" she says to him.

"I've been called worse things," he says with a smirk.

"I bet you have." 

"Rey, I don't want to argue or fight with you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be controlled or influenced by you," she snaps back.

"I don't want to control or change you in any way," Ben says exasperated.   
"If that's true then you are a very weird alpha."

Ben laughs."And you're a weird omega.”

Rey sits quietly for a moment and Ben watches as the smallest hint of a smile reaches her lips as she shakes her head. 

Breakfast comes with two trays and a kuraft of coffee. Ben washes his hands and sets up her tray on the tray table and wheels it over her chest, then he raises the head of the bed for her. He sits on the bed next to her and picks up her fork and scoops up some eggs and brings it to her mouth. She's just watching him, amazed at his gall. She reaches for the fork.

"I can feed myself," she says as she tries to take the fork from his hand. 

"The doctor said I'm supposed to do this for you," he says, not letting go of the fork.

"I'm not a child. I can do it myself!" she exclaims.

"I know. I just. I need to do this. I need to help you because I want you to get better," he says softly. 

"Fine. I'm too hungry to argue. Shovel it in," she says.

Ben gives her a small smile and feeds her. When she's done he feeds himself standing at the counter. He refills their coffee mugs and puts hers on the table for her to drink as she pleases while he cleans up. When he's done he sits in the chair next to her. After a long silence Ben says,"I could wash your hair later, if you like?"

"Oh?"

"The bathroom has a walk in shower and a chair that's attached to the wall and a removable shower head," he tells her.

"I guess you're pretty comfortable with seeing me naked by now that you think it's nothing to be in the shower with me," she says with a bite.

"I haven't seen you naked and I have only treated you with respect and dignity. If you would like a shower we would both keep our clothes on during it."

"How do you bathe with your clothes on?" She asks.

"I'll show you," he says earnestly.  
"I'll think about it. I'm tired now." She says quietly as she closes her eyes.   
She sleeps for six hours and misses lunch. The nurse assures Ben that it's fine and that as she recovers she will need more sleep than the average person. She wakes just before dinner, still teetering between rage and silence, but she lets Ben feed her. When they're done he sits in the chair next to her and looks at her. 

"When you were in a coma I wondered all kinds of things about you," he says.

"I bet you did," she says to him.

"I want to be friends, Rey. Can we be friends?"

"Ha, you want to be friends?"

"Yes, I really do. I want to know you."

"Well, I prefer female friends." She says as she turns her back to him in the bed.

"Okay Rey," he says sadly and then he gets a blanket out from the cupboard and tries to get comfortable in the chair so he can sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

1000 chapter 5

Ben struggles to sleep all night but manages a few hours. When he can't stand the chair any more, he gets up, his neck aches and his legs are stiff. He stretches and internally groans because it's 6 am and he’s tired. He uses the toilet, washes his hands and face and brushes his teeth. Looking at himself in the mirror, he tries to decide if he should shave off all his scruff or just trim it. He's too tired to do the whole thing so he tidies it up instead. 

Next he goes to the window and looks down to see cars going in both directions and people on the sidewalks. People are going to work, a man goes running by. Ben thinks, 'I haven't exercised since I've been here. That's probably why I feel so stiff. Of course, sleeping in the fucking chair didn't help.' He quietly walks around the room and leans his butt against the counter to watch Rey sleep. 'She nice when she's sleeping,' he thinks and chuckles to himself.

At 7:30 breakfast and coffee arrives but Rey is still sleeping so he eats and drinks standing at the counter. At 8:30 Rey finally wakes up and tries to get out of bed. Ben is at her side in one large stride. She looks up at him and says, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm going to walk you there," he replies.

"Fine."

Ben walks beside her with one hand behind her back but not touching her, just in case she loses her balance. Once in front of the toilet Rey says, "Okay, I made it. You can leave now."

Ben looks down at her and says, "Sit down and hold the wall bar and then I'll leave."

Fuming Rey yells, "Fine!" And she sits on the toilet and holds the wall bar. 

"Good. Don't flush. I need to see the color of your urine," Ben tells her. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"No. The color of your urine tells the medical staff how well your kidneys are functioning," he says.

"Get out," she says as she points to the door. Ben walks out but leaves the door open and stands against the wall just outside the bathroom. He can hear her muttering to herself and then the sound of her urinating. 

"Okay nurse Nancy I'm finished," Rey calls to him.  
He stands next to the toilet and looks in after she stands and then flushes for her. Rey walks to the sink and washes her hands and then her face. She picks up the unwrapped new toothbrush and brushes her teeth while Ben stands behind her. She turns to walk back to bed and Ben stays by her side till she's back in bed. He goes to the whiteboard and writes in the number of her urine, which is now normal. Then he uncovers her breakfast and puts a plate in the microwave and pours her a cup of coffee. Arranging everything on the tray table he quietly asks her, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she says.

Ben feeds her scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Rey sips her coffee as she pleases. When she's finished Ben clears everything up and puts a fresh bottle of water on her tray table for her. He sits back in the chair and closes his eyes. He can feel Rey staring at him. 

"How old are you?" She asks him.  
"32," he replies.

"I'm 25. I'm 7 years younger than you," she says.

"I'm an accountant. I did the math already," he replies.

She chuckles and Ben half opens his eyes to see her face.

"So, no girlfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

Ben smiles, "No. I have a mother and a therapist. That's about it."

"No friends?"

"Nope. I tried to have one but she wasn't interested," he says as he closes his eyes.

"You give up easily," she says quietly.

"I'm still here. I'm still hoping, Rey," he replies. 

His back hurts so he repositions the chair to face the bed, rests his forearms on the bed, and then lays his head down on top of them. He dozes but Rey must think he's asleep because she touches his hair timidly. At first he thinks it's by accident but then it happens again. He remains as he is and just lets her pet him, while his Alpha inside him purrs a sweet sound only he can hear. There's a knock at the door and he feels Rey's hand move quickly away from him. He gets up, walks to the door and opens it. It's lunch. He washes his hands, sets up her tray and brings it to her. He feeds her quietly and cleans up when she's done. He eats a few bites of his own lunch standing at the counter.

"Why do you eat standing up?" She asks.

He finishes his mouthful and then turns to reply, "I'm tired of sitting and when we first got here I couldn't eat in front of you while you were in a coma. It felt wrong somehow, like it wasn't fair."

He watches her brows move and create a row of wrinkles above her nose. 'It's adorable,' he thinks. 

"You should know that when I said I'm a terrible omega that I was being honest with you," she says.

Ben walks over and sits back in the chair, "What exactly do you mean?" He asks.

"I'll never beg for you. I don't cry or whine or any do any of the other stupid things that Omega's are supposed to do," she says as she picks her chin up.

"Oh. Well, if you were mine, Rey, you would never need to beg or cry or whine for anything. I would give you anything you want that was mine to give," he says softly.

"I'm not a virgin," she says like she wants it to hurt him.

"I'm not either," he says quietly.

"Yeah, well, I've been knotted by another alpha. Someone beat you to it," she says spitefully.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "You don't sound happy about it," he says to her.

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter," she mutters.

"I think maybe it does. Why else would you tell me? Are you trying to upset me or hurt me?" He asks quietly.

"You should know that I'm not a perfect Omega. No matter how nice you are to me I've been through some shit and it changed me. I can never go back to the stupid, innocent girl I was before."

He thinks for a moment before he speaks, "I'm not perfect either. I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger. I was a total asshole in college. I thought I knew everything, that I was so smart and superior to everyone around me. I cut off my family. I partied and got into fights and had sex with lots of women. I graduated by the skin of my teeth." Ben paused and noticed she was really listening. He decided to fill in more details. "My freshman year I joined a fraternity for Alphas. I was encouraged to go off my meds and live a full alpha lifestyle. I hurt a lot of people. The day I graduated I went out to celebrate with some guys and we got completely wasted. One of the guys got into a fight and he got knocked out but the other alpha didn't stop punching him so I got in on it and nearly killed the man. I put him in the hospital and I was arrested. I went to prison for 6 months." He holds out his hand to show Rey his faded red tattoo. "It's supposed to disappear after 12 years," he says. 

She looks at his hand, "I can barely see it," she says.

"When I got out of prison I couldn't get a job. I couldn't go home to my parents after the way I treated them. I borrowed some money from one of my uncles and I found a tiny apartment and bought a laptop and started doing peoples taxes. I didn't go out to bars, I didn't date, I didn't do anything that could lead to trouble. I took my meds and saved my money until I had enough to pay back my uncle and move far away from my previous life. That was 7 years ago." He said with fatigue. 

"How many women did you have sex with?" She asks. 

Ben runs his hand through his hair and blows out a puff of air, "I don't know, maybe 50? I don't remember their names or faces."

"You didn't have a relationship with any of them?"

"No. I wasn't a nice guy, Rey. I had my way with them and then left. It was always consensual but I never stayed overnight, I never called the next day or took them out for dinner."

"I don't know what to say about that." She says to him.

"That's fine. I'm glad I told you. It's important that we tell each other the truth." 

"I'm not ready to tell you my stories yet," she says to him.

He smiles at her," I can wait," he says.

Dinner arrives at 6:30 and this time Ben arranges both trays on the tray table and brings it over to Rey. This time they eat together as Ben feeds them. After he cleans up Rey says, "I think I would like that shower now. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ben says and then begins to get things ready. He holds out his hand to Rey to help her stand up out of the bed. She looks at it for a moment and then takes his hand and stands up. Together they walk to the bathroom.

"I need to pee," she says and they walk to the toilet. She sits down and grabs the wall bar. Ben goes in the shower and rolls his pants legs up to his knees, then starts the water and adjusts the temperature. He calls to her from behind the glass door, "Are you finished?"

"Yes," she says.

He walks out of the shower, helps her stand up and checks the toilet bowl. Her urine looks good and he notices a small stool that is a 2 on the scale and of normal color. He flushes the toilet. They walk into the shower and she sits on the bench that swings down from the wall. Ben puts her hand in the wall bar then grabs a washcloth and the soap. He gently tilts her head up from under her chin and begins to wash her face. "Close your eyes," he says. He grabs the shower head off of it's holder on the wall and he rinses her face off quickly. Next he washes her back, then her arms running the cloth under the gown to reach her shoulders and armpits. He soaps up the cloth again and while standing beside her he slides it under her gown and washes her from under her neck all the way down to her pelvis in efficient back and forth swipes. Kneeling on a rolled up towel, he pushes her gown up to the top of her thighs and washes each leg and then each foot. Rey watches as he holds her foot in his hand and washes all her toes. He stands up and picks up the shower head and rinses her off everywhere. Standing behind her, he begins to lather up her hair with both hands. It must feel good because he can see her body relax as he rubs his fingers over her scalp. He rinses her hair holding one hand like a visor on her forehead to keep water from running into her eyes. Lastly, he puts conditioner in his hands and then uses his fingers to comb it through her hair and then rinses it out.

"Are you okay to sit there for a few more minutes?" he asks. 

Rey nods and watches as Ben picks up a clean cloth and the soap and washes himself. He first runs the cloth over all of the skin she can see then his hand disappears under his shirt as he washes his chest and armpits and then his back. He turns away from her and unties his scrub pants and washes his front and then his backside. He drops the cloth, grabs the shower head and rinses all the soap off. After he reties his pants, he washes and conditions his hair and then shuts the water off.

"Lean forward," Ben says as he wraps a towel around Rey's head. 

Kneeling down in front of her he dries her off with a towel. He reaches behind him and grabs a fresh gown, he stands up and shakes it out and tells her to stand up. He dries off her backside and drops the towel. He takes her hand and threads it through the armhole and then the other one and then pushes it up to her elbows, he takes the hand that isn't holding the wall bar and has her hold the front neckline of the gown. While looking only at her face he unsnaps the wet gown and then pulls it away and drops it on the floor. He grabs a towel and dries off her front side and then slides the clean gown up and snaps it behind her neck. He takes a towel off the floor and dries himself off as much as he can. He holds out his hand and helps her walk to the chair. 

"Sit here for a minute and I'll put clean sheets on the bed," he tells her.

"Okay," she says.

She watches as he strips the bed and then puts all clean linens on it then he gathers up all of the wet and dirty items and puts them in the dirty linens hamper. He holds out his hand to her again, helps her in bed and covers her over. Ben writes her output on the whiteboard. Then he takes fresh scrubs from a cupboard and walks into the bathroom and changes leaving the door open a crack. She hears him cleaning in there and he comes out with a handful of used towels and his wet scrubs and he puts everything in the hamper. In his hand he has a brush he looks at her and then at the brush.

"I need to tell you something," he says as he approaches her slowly.

"Okay," she says.

"The more I do for you, the calmer I feel. It's my instincts. Can I brush your hair?" He says with a bright blush on his cheeks. 

"Fine. But this is only while I'm sick. Normally, I don't like to be fussed with. I don't like to be touched." She says.

He sits on the bed beside her and she turns her head away so he can take down the towel. He rubs the towel through her hair drying it off and then brushes it carefully. Then he gets up, puts the towel in the hamper, the brush in the bathroom and walks to the chair to sit down. 

"You look like shit," she says.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Well, I didn't sleep well last night, my soulmate is in the hospital and I've talked about all the things I hate about myself. I'm really tired."

Rey adjusts the bed putting the head down as she says, "Sleep in the bed Ben and turn off the lights please."

'Thank God,' he thinks as he grabs his blanket off of the chair, turns the lights off and climbs onto the bed. Alpha wants to scent Rey but Ben is too tired for that battle and is soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

1000 chapter 6

Surrounded in warmth and the soft sound of snoring, Ben wakes up on his back with Rey asleep on his chest. Her hand has found its way under his shirt and is resting on his abs, her leg is wrapped around one of his. Keeping his eyes closed, he doesn't move a muscle. He tries to keep his breathing even and resists the urge to wrap his arms around her. It's a struggle, especially because Alpha wants to nuzzle and caress her. She smells so good, with only a thin layer of sickness swirling through her scent. He feels the exact moment that she wakes up. Her fingers move about an inch on his chest and then they freeze, her whole body goes stiff. Then she pulls away quickly and sits up. Ben slowly sits up next to her. 

"I'm sorry," she says with her hands over her face. 

"It's okay, it was nice, even if you drooled on me," Ben says jokingly.

Rey's voice is muffled through her hands. "It's not okay. I'm in control and that stupid bitch keeps trying to take over and I won't let her."

Ben is about to ask her a question when there's a knock at the door.   
"Enter," Ben says. The nurse comes in and puts two trays on the counter.

"Good morning. Dr Maz asked me to tell you that you have two appointments today. One this morning with Dr Mitaka, who is an ENT and the second this afternoon, with Dr Hux, who is a psychiatrist. It's going to be a busy day for you both. Just hit the call button if you need anything," she says as she leaves. 

Ben has brought their trays to the table over the bed and hands Rey a coffee. They eat and drink quietly and Rey doesn't roll her eyes once while Ben feeds her. When they're all finished eating and using the bathroom, Ben sits on the side of the bed and looks worriedly at her.

"What?" She says annoyed.

"There's going to be a lot of people we don't know coming in here today and it makes me uncomfortable, "he says.

"Well, I want to get out of here so if these doctors can make that happen then I'm all for it. Also, I'm tired of my food tasting off."

"You never mentioned that, "Ben says surprised.

"Yeah, well it's a small thing, hardly worth mentioning."

"Rey, I want to ask you something and you can totally say no if you want, but I'm just feeling kind of antsy and I think it would help, but if you don't want it it's fine."

"Jesus Christ, Ben. Spit it out," Rey says amused.

"Can I scent you?" He says quietly while looking into her eyes intensely.

"Why, so everyone thinks I'm yours?" She says.

"No, it's not like that. It's more like a sign that you are protected. Protected by me." Ben says.

"No one's ever done that for me before," she says softly.

"That's not true," Ben shyly says, "I did it for you a few times while you were sleeping."

"Oh, where?"

"Just your wrists and neck glands. That's it." 

Rey thinks about it for a moment as she examines her wrists. She moved her arm towards him. "Okay," she says hesitantly.

Ben gets more comfortable on the bed facing her and then gently grips her upper arm with one hand and lays his other hand under hers. Looking into her eyes, he slowly brings his face to her forearm. She watches as he runs his nose and mouth over the soft skin from the inside of her elbow all the way to the palm of her hand. His eyes close as his nose and mouth move back and forth over her wrist and then he kisses her gland once. Then he proceeds with a long slow lick. His nose runs along the side of her gland to inhale the blending of their scents. Alpha thinks it's not enough, so he licks her again. Ben hears Alpha moan, 'More!'. Ben licks her again and then slowly lowers her arm and looks at Rey's face. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are wide as she offers him her other arm. Ben takes it in both of his hands and begins again rubbing his nose and mouth up and down her arm, kissing and licking her wrist until Alpha is satisfied. 

Her wrists are lovely but her neck is like heaven. Ben can feel Alpha's anticipation and desire swelling inside him. Ben carefully moves Rey's hair back away from her neck as she sits completely still. With one hand he gently holds her head and jaw and with the other he moves the neck of her gown a few inches down her shoulder as his face comes closer to her. She doesn't make sound as Ben's nose and lips move up her neck to just below her ear and then back down and across her bare shoulder. Ben is inhaling deeply, the hand on her shoulder slowly moves down over her shoulder blade to the middle of her back, as his nose and mouth make another pass across her skin.   
Alpha is trembling with want. Ben kisses her gland, "You smell so good Rey." *kiss* "Beautiful." *lick* "I'll protect you." *lick* "Won't let anyone touch you." *lick* 

He pulls back and moves to the other side of her neck and switches hand placement. When his nose and mouth began to move again, he hums into her skin. He ever so slightly increases his hold on her as he relishes the combination of the feel of her skin and her scent. 

"You're so strong." *kiss* "So smart." *kiss* "I want to take care of you" *lick* "Want you to feel safe with me." *lick*

He pulls back to see Rey's eyes are closed, her cheeks flushed and Ben can smell a subtle change in her scent. He leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Angel," he whispers to her. Rey doesn't say anything but nods in response.

There's a knock at the door and in comes a doctor carrying a medical bag. He introduces himself as Dr Mitaka and begins to examine all of the holes in Rey's face. He tests her ability to smell and taste with samples from his bag. After about 30 minutes he can find nothing wrong with her sinuses, tongue or throat and declares her problem is psychosomatic. Rey is upset by this but keeps it to herself.

Lunch comes and they eat together quietly until she tastes the dessert and makes a sour face.

"You don't like chocolate pudding?" Ben asks.

"Normally I do. I love anything chocolate but this doesn't taste like anything," she responds with a grimace. Using the same spoon, Ben takes a small taste. 

"Do you want anymore?" he asks her.

"No thanks, could you get me some water please?"

It's the first time she's asked him for anything nicely and it makes Ben smile as he gets her one from the mini fridge. He cleans up from lunch and then sits in his chair and watches Rey sip her water deep in thought.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asks.

Ben chuckles,"No, I think this situation is a lot to take in. It's life changing and you probably have good reasons to not want it. Not want me," he says softly while trying to smile.

She looks frustrated and says back to him,"I told you, it's not personal. It's not about you".  
"It's fine Rey. I never expected any of this either. I was resolved to live alone the rest of my life, that is until I met you. For weeks I argued with my therapist about asking you out," Ben says as his hand runs through his hair and he looks at the wall. 

The knock at the door startles Rey. Ben tells the person to enter and in walks a new doctor.  
The tall thin redhead introduces himself and remains standing looking down at Rey. He's wearing a crisp white coat and holding a data pad.

"Well, let's begin by understanding that the more open and honest you are about your thoughts and feelings the faster we can get to the root of your problem," Dr Hux states.

"The root of my problem?" Rey repeats.

"Yes, why you’ve made yourself sick," he says.

"I didn't do this on purpose," Rey says annoyed.

"A part of you has, Rey. A part of you is screaming out for help.”

Rey glares at him and then moves her focus to her own hands resting in her lap.

"Rey, let's talk about when you first met Ben. Do you remember that day?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"Do you remember smelling anything in the coffee shop?"

"Yes."  
"Describe it for me," the Dr says.

"I smelled coffee," she says sarcastically.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I thought that they had made a new muffin."

"Describe the smell for me."

"Chocolate, with toasted almonds and cinnamon," she says while still looking at her hands.

"That sounds delicious. Did you like the scent?"

"Yes."  
"Did you want to find the source of the scent?"

"I asked if they had baked something new but they hadn't."

"If it was a muffin you had smelled would you have bought it?"

"Yes."

"Eaten it?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. When did you realize the smell was a person and not a baked treat?"

"The shop owner, Amy, suggested it to me and teased me about it."

"What did you do?"

"I laughed it off because I had a lot of work to do."

"So you took your coffee and went to work?"

"Yes."

"I'm curious Rey, what did your instincts tell you to do?" The Dr asks.

"I am a rational intelligent person. I don't rely on instincts."

"I see. So you ignore that part of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why exactly?"

"Because rational people don't follow their nose or whine and cry to get what they want."

"Ok, I understand what you're saying. I want you to think back to when you were a child. Do you remember being a little girl?"

"Yes."

"What happened when little Rey fell off her bike, or if she was afraid of the dark?"

"I don't remember anything specific happening."

"No one came to help you or to comfort you?"

"Ha, no."

"That's a very harsh way for a little girl to grow up, don't you think?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders."It taught me to be tough and self reliant."

"How do you feel about other people crying?"

"I don't know."

"How would you feel if, say, Ben was crying? Would you want to comfort him?"

"I guess so? I don't know. I think it would depend on why he was crying."

"Ben, when was the last time you cried?" the Dr asks.

"The day I brought Rey to the hospital," Rey's face quickly turned to Ben. "It was in the ER, I was looking at her through a window and she looked so small and sick. I had just found out we were soulmates and that she could die." Ben says as his throat begins to tighten with emotion. 

"That must have been difficult to see her like that?"

"It was." Ben says and then looks at Rey with a small smile.

"Rey, do you think Ben is weak for crying that day?"

"What a horrible thing to say! Of course I don't think that."

"And when you hear your omega cry, is she weak?"

"My omega is a little whiny bitch who cries all the time," Rey says, shocked by her own words.

"Ah, so, when you first met Ben did you hear your omega whine and cry?"

"Yes, she did. She always wants something, but I had shit to do so I shut her down."

"How did you shut her down?"

"I don't know. I just told her to shut the hell up."

"And she did?"

"Yes."

"How was the coffee you bought that day?"

"I couldn't drink it. I had tried a pumpkin spice whatever, and it wasn't good."

"Could it be that was the day you started to lose your smell and taste?"

"Maybe?"

"Rey, are you afraid of Ben?"

"No," she says smiling.

"Were you afraid of him that day in the coffee shop?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you afraid of falling in love?"

"I'm not afraid of it. I'm just not a romantic person, I'm practical. I've never needed anyone that way."

"Has anyone come to visit you here? Friends? Family?"

"No. I don't have any family and all of my co-workers are on vacation."

"Employees are not the same as friends. It sounds to me that no one is close to you?"

Rey looks angry and doesn't know what to say.

"Well, our time is up. I'd like to come back tomorrow for another chat. You did well today Rey," the doctor says and leaves. 

"That guy's a dick," Rey says, making Ben chuckle.

"I've thought that a few times about my therapist too," Ben says. Just then his phone dings so he checks it.

"Your mom or your therapist?" Rey says smiling at him.  
"My mom, she's worried about me," he replies, while returning her smile.

"That's nice that she cares."

"Yeah, we went a long time without talking and I thought she hated me, but I was wrong. She had actually missed me all that time. My therapist says that I had been punishing myself, that I need to forgive myself," Ben says softly. 

Rey looks at him, noticing the way he sometimes curls in on himself as if he could be smaller.

"You should forgive yourself Ben. You served your time, learned your lesson and didn't repeat your mistakes. You're a good man. You're a good friend," she says with a hopeful smile on her lips.

"Thanks," he replies. He thinks, 'Well, that's something, I guess.'  
For the next hour, Rey is deep in thought. Ben texts with his mom and therapist for emotional support, until Rey breaks the silence by asking, "Are you angry with me at all for putting you through this?"

"Angry? No. Why would I be?" He says

"Well, I've just been thinking about everything everyone's said to me since I've been conscious and I think I would be angry if I was you." 

Ben takes a big breath and lets it out as he considers what she's said. "I have felt many things while we've been here but never angry at you for being sick." Ben stands up and walks to the window. 

"But I've messed up your life. I'm a burden and I've been mean to you," she whispers.  
Ben walks to her and sits on the bed.

Gently laying his hand over hers, he tells her, "You’re not a burden and my life needed messing up." she laughs at his response. "Truely, I was bored and lonely, and now I have a soulmate, who, even though she thinks I'm a giant ugly monster, has become my friend." Rey laughs again. "So, you see, I'm living the dream," he chuckles with her.

"Sometimes I say mean things when I'm angry. Things that aren't true. You're not a giant ugly monster," she says seriously. 

"I've been called worse," he whispers to her.

"Well, I'm sorry I said that and I'd like to take it back."

"Apology accepted." he says, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Later that night, laying in bed, Rey says,"Can I ask you a question?"

Turning from his back onto his side to face her he says, "Sure."

"The first time you, um, liked me was when you smelled me, right?" She says facing him.

"No, it wasn't."

"It wasn't?" she asks, with her eyebrows raised.

Ben chuckles. "Nope. Do you remember the first email you sent me? It was funny in a witty kind of way that made me curious about you. To be honest, I thought you might be a male at first, just going by your name. But then I clicked on the link to your website and saw you. I read everything several times and I kept coming back to your picture." He smiles and then says, "After about an hour, I started to feel like a creep. I couldn't figure out what was so compelling about you. Then I zoomed in on your picture, and saw just the faintest hint of your scent gland. I was shocked," he whispers.

"Because I own and operate my own business?" She asks.

"No, it was because I felt I had to help you with your business. I wasn't really looking for more clients but I needed to help you. It was instinctual."

"Was meeting me in the coffee shop really an accident?" She asks

"Absolutely," he laughs. "My coffee pot had broken that morning. I had no plans to meet you. If I had known that you went there regularly I would have avoided the place."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good with people. I don't know what to say."

"You did seem very flustered," she says smiling.

"You have no idea, Rey. What you did to me that day...Do you?"

Rey looks at him questioning, "What?"

"I had to run out of there because I went into rut."

"Oh. Has that ever happened to you like that before?"

"Never. It was horrible. It lasted for 12 hours and then I slept for 12 hours after that. The worst part was that I thought I could never be in the same room with you again." Ben whispered back.

"But, you seem fine now?"

"That's because you're sick. It's in your scent." He says sadly.

"What's going to happen when I'm all better and we can leave here?" Rey asks.

"That's up to you."

Rey nods and says,"Good night Ben," and then rolls onto her other side.

"Good night Rey," he replies as he pulls the blankets to cover up her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for your comments🖤🖤🖤

1000 chapter 7

When Ben wakes up, the bed is empty causing a flood of endorphins to course through his body. He jumps up from the bed and runs to the bathroom, pushes open the door and finds Rey brushing her teeth at the sink. Seeing the panic on his face she quickly spits out toothpaste, rinses her mouth and puts the toothbrush down and turns to him. She slowly takes his hand that is fisted by his side and rubs her thumb across his scent gland. The effect is instant, the endorphins dissipate and a wave of calm washes over him. Alpha wants to grab her, crush her body to his and scent her whole face and neck. Ben resists the urge and instead says,"Hi," and opens his hand threading their fingers together.

Rey giggles,"Hi," she says back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you left." 

"Nope, just a sneaky pee all by myself."

"Ah, what color was it?"

"It was a delightful shade of pale yellow," she says smiling. 

Ben leans down and kisses her forehead and says, "Get your ass back in bed," and then smiles at her.

"Fine, I will but only because that was my plan before you told me to do it," smiling back at him.

After breakfast they are visited by the psychiatrist again much to Rey's dismay. 

"Okay, where did we leave off?" Dr Hux says as he reviews his notes. "Ah, here it is. Rey said she wasn't romantic and didn't need anyone."

Rey just looks at him.

"Ben, how do you feel about that?" asks the Dr.

Ben grimaces and says,"I guess I feel a bit sad and disappointed."

"Rey, how do you feel about what Ben just said?"

"I'm sorry and I don't know what else you want me to say?" she states.

"I'm trying to help you figure out why you have rejected your omega." the Dr says.

"Do you have any insights?" Dr Hux asks.

"Because I'm too busy for this bullshit. I just want to get back to my life." she says loudly.

Ben stands up from his chair and runs his hand through his hair. "I need some air," he says as he walks to the door and leaves the room. He can't remember how many days he's been in the hospital or what day it is, and this is the first time he's left their room. He walks down the hall towards a pair of double doors, stops in front of them and looks down at his bare feet with his hands on his hips. 'Fuck, I can't go anywhere,' he thinks. He looks at the doors and then notices a large cork bulletin board on the wall. It's covered with thank you cards and photos with happy faces on them. Would there ever be a photo of him and Rey on this board? He reads a few and then turns to walk back to their room.

He's just outside the door when he hears Rey say, "I don't know why I always hurt people like that. I don't want to hurt him. I hear the things that I say and I hate myself for it, but I can't help it."

"Rey, pushing people away is a defense mechanism you've developed to protect yourself. It's very common, and in your case, very easily understood. You are afraid of being abandoned, neglected and violated."

"I'm so fucked up. I'm the worst omega. I'm nothing and now he's gone." She says with a loud sigh.

Ben can't listen anymore and pushes the door open and walks to the bed and says, " You're not nothing and I'm not leaving." 

She whispers, "Thank you."

He turns and sits back in his chair.

"Rey, we've talked about a great many things and I think you are an intelligent young woman with a good head on your shoulders, but you have issues that need to be dealt with. I suggest that after you leave here that you find a therapist and have regular sessions. That's my official recommendation. Good luck to you both," the Dr says as he leaves. 

Sitting in awkward silence, Ben is thinking about how hard it's going to be to go back to his old life without being this close to Rey. He's unsure what their relationship will be. Platonic soulmates? Friends? Obviously she doesn't want what he wants. His future now feels cloudy and barren. His thoughts are interrupted when Rey says, "I really need a shower."

Ben stands up and gets everything ready for her and starts the water. With her sitting on the shower chair he begins to wash her, thinking it's probably the last time he will get to take care of her this way. Every stroke of the soapy washcloth is reverent as he kneels at her feet. Every scrub of his fingers against her scalp as he washes her hair is like trying to massage his love for her into her head. He lets tears fall as he washes his own body and hair relieved she can't see them. 

After a quiet lunch they are visited by Dr Maz. "Good afternoon, Rey. You look well. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good," she says, sitting on the bed.

"Good. Ben does Rey's scent smell like she's all better?"

"About 80% better," he says sitting in the chair with his elbows on his knees.

"Well, I would like to have a look at your glands today. As you probably know your omega glands are part of your reproductive system and because it's an accessory system and not vital it's usually the last system the body repairs."

"Okay," Rey says as she holds out her wrist to the doctor.

Dr Maz looks closely but doesn't touch. "Those look perfect, now hold up your hair for me.”

As she does what the Dr told her to do, she glances at Ben and as soon as their eyes meet he looks away. 

"Your scent glands look normal, now lean forward so I can see your mating gland."

Rey leans forward for her.

"Oh, your mating gland hasn't healed How are your thigh glands?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked them," she says quietly. 

The Dr is standing next to the bed, blocking Ben's view as she checks Rey's thigh glands.

"These haven't healed either. I wonder why?"

Rey says," it's probably because Ben scented my wrists and neck."

"Why didn't you do the other glands as well?" the Dr asks Ben as she turns to look at him.

"It seemed an intimacy that Rey wasn't comfortable with," he says as he looks at his laced hands. 

"Oh, well um, I would like to do a vaginal exam now. Rey can you scoot to the end of the bed for me?" 

Picking up his chair he moves it so he can look out the window because he can sense Rey's discomfort.

After a few minutes the doctor says,"Rey, everything is fine, but you're not producing secretions. Have you ever had a problem with that during your heat?"

"No." says Rey.  
"Well it's not that big of a deal. There are plenty of products out on the market that will help with lubrication," the Dr reassures her.

"When's your next heat due?" She asks as she pulls off her gloves and tosses them away.

"January 9," she replies and then adds,"What about my scar?"

The Dr stands up and grabs another pair of gloves from the wall, comes back to stool and says, "Let me have a look. There's a very thin, nicely healed scar. The surgeon did an excellent job," she says as she pulls off her gloves and looks at Rey's face. "It shouldn't cause any problems."

"But I heard the doctors talking about me when they did it. They had given me some drug and they thought I was unconscious but I heard them say I was ruined."

"You're not ruined. It's healed perfectly. It's just a small scar. Has it ever caused you pain during sexual relations?"

"I haven't had that, because I thought it would."

"The small repair the surgeon made is very common. It should have no effect on intercourse or childbirth."

"Oh," Rey says as she tries to take in the information.

"I'm all done. We need to start discharge planning. I think we could release you in a day or two. Have you two made any plans?"

Rey speaks up,"We are still talking about it. Can we tell you tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'll check in again tomorrow. Oh, Ben, you really should scent those other glands for Rey. Have a good evening." 

Ben moves his chair back next to the bed and can see that Rey is deep in thought again. "How about we watch TV tonight and give our minds a rest for a while?" Ben says.

Rey lets out of a big breath. "That sounds like a good idea." 

She shoves over making room for him on the bed. Rey finds the remote control attached to the bed bar and flicks through the channels until she comes to a news network. She pauses to hear what the president is saying as Ben sits beside her. 

Uugh, I hate that asshole," she says.

"Good, so do I." Ben says. 

After about five minutes of the news, Rey looks for something else to watch and settles for a classic rerun of people in space. It's her favorite episode, where the ship gets overpopulated by cute, horny, fluffy creatures. 

"Good choice," Ben says. They watch another episode of the show and when dinner comes they keep the TV on while they eat. Ben's not really paying any attention to the show, focusing on Rey as she chews and swallows. 

When they're finished with their meals, Ben puts the trays on the counter and washes his hands. He hears Rey turn off the TV. 

"Ben, I want you to scent my other glands, if you would be ok with that?" she asks like it's nothing.

"Are you sure?" he questions as Alpha roars to life.

"Yes," she says as she uncovers her legs and fluffs her pillow up. "I'm ready."

Ben finishes drying his hands with a paper towel and looks down at her laying on the bed waiting for him. Alpha is pleased. Ben tosses the paper and then runs both hands through his hair as he approaches the bed. 

"Tuck the gown in between your legs and under your butt," he says with his voice low, almost an alpha command. He watches her comply."Now move the fabric up higher on your thighs," he says standing at the foot of the bed. Alpha is trembling with excitement as Ben puts one knee on the bed between her feet. "Move your legs further apart.”  
Rey had acted like this would be nothing, but now sees that it means a lot to Ben as his instincts come to the surface. Ben sees and smells a wave of apprehension from Rey and looks at her face intensely. "It's okay. I can do this for you. Don't be afraid," he says as he pushes Alpha back. 

"Okay. I trust you," she whispers.

With both knees on the bed placed next to hers, he puts a hand on her knee and slowly moves it up her thigh. His thumb finds her withered gland at the top inner part of her leg. Alpha cries, ‘My poor sweet omega. Needs my attention. ' Ben lightly pushes him back and thinks, "Easy, don't scare her." Alpha quiets like a predator. Ben lowers his face to the inside of her thigh, his nostrils flare, his hair and breath brush against her skin as he inhales deeply. His nose and mouth work together moving back and forth over her flesh as his hand gently grips her knee and he rotates her leg out, increasing his access to her gland. Now he can move his lips and nose where they need to be, his cheek brushes against her covered sex as his pushes kisses into her shriveled gland. He lays his other hand flat on the bed next to her waist and places his tongue on the edge of her gland, and with a slow lick, begins to coat it with his pheromone thick saliva. Alpha groans and Ben softly moans into her skin. He licks her again a bit faster and wetter as he tries not to drool on her. 

He's slightly panting when he says, "Tastes so good." *lick* "Smells so good." *lick* "So soft and warm." *lick*. 

Pausing, he looks at her face to see her cheeks flush, eyes half closed and her mouth slightly open. Ben moves towards her other leg, his nose inches away from her sex, inhaling as much of her as he can and switching his hand placement. This time he buries his face in her thigh, his hand trembles as he holds her knee and rotates it out. 

"So fucking good," he moans as his nose and mouth sample her skin. Finding her gland he lingerly licks her, a drop of his thick saliva runs down her leg and onto the sheet. 

*Lick* "My good girl." *lick* "My good sweet omega." *lick* "I want you." *lick*

He pulls away and quickly moves so that both of his hands are on either side of her ribs and his face is over hers, caging her in beneath him. Panting, he stares down at her as he tries to collect himself. He climbs off of her and stands next to the bed facing away from her with his hands on his hips, he looks down and sees the tenting of his pants. 

Hearing Rey move the covers back over her legs he says, "I understand if you want me to stop."

"Finish the job Ben, please." she says plainly.

Feeling calmer, he sits down next to her on the bed. She turns to offer him her back.

"I need to unsnap your gown and move your hair," Ben says in a low and soft voice.

"Okay."

He swipes her hair to the side, unsnaps her gown, and places his hands on her shoulders. Pressing the side of his face to her shoulder blade, he whispers, "Rey."

He then inhales the scent from her mating gland. Alpha is ready. Alpha wants to push her down into the bed and take her. Ben pushes him back and moves his nose up and down the base of her neck and about five inches down her spine. This is her biggest and most sacred gland and it's supposed to be puffy and pink. Ben finds it has sunken in, blanched white and withered. Alpha shakes with sadness and the need to make it better. He rubs his jaw, then his nose and mouth all over her gland.

"Rey, can I hold you while I do this?" he whispers into her back.

She turns her head and whispers,"Yes".

One of Ben's arms moves across the top of her chest and grips her upper arm and the other moves across her stomach, fingers curling around her waist. With his breath rate increasing, again he licks the center of her gland and Rey lays a hand on each of Ben's arms, letting out a shaky breath. His tongue flat against her skin, he covers every part of her gland and feels a shiver run through Rey's body. 

*Lick* "My angel." *lick* "So good." *lick* "I want you." *lick* "Mine, be mine." lick

As he holds her, he can feel her breathing increase, her grip on him also increases and when he's done she rolls her head back and whispers, "Alpha." 

Her scent blooms as the pollution of her sickness evaporates.

Alpha is there and moves in planting hot kisses over her shoulder. His hand takes her face and turns it to him as he kisses her neck, her cheek and then pauses at her lips. 

Panting, Rey turns her body towards him, putting her hands on either side of his face and she pulls him into a kiss. She moves away from his lips and smothers her face in his neck.

"Chocolate, toasted almonds, and cinnamon," she whispers."My favorite, my Alpha." 

With a big toothy smile he holds her tight while trying to push away Alpha's demand to fuck her into the bed. His erection is a problem though, because after all the attention he's given Rey's glands, it's not going to just go away. Embarrassingly, he says, "I'm going to go have a shower and then I'll come back and kiss you senseless all night."

A knowing look is on her face when she nods.

Omega frowns and then pouts and Rey knows what's coming. Omega whines and says, 'Alpha wants you, needs you.' For the first time in a long time, Rey listens. 'Alpha is so good to you. He takes such good care of you. You need to take care of him too.' 

Rey looks down and sees her hand on the door knob to the bathroom, takes a deep breath and enters. The room is steamy but she can see Ben blurry through the glass. She takes off her hospital gown and enters the shower. Ben is standing facing the wall with one hand bracing it and the other stroking his cock. He stops when he smells her. She walks up to him and lays a hand on his back and kisses his shoulder. 

"Ben. Alpha, you're so good to me. You've taken such good care of me. Let me take care of you."

Letting his hands fall to his sides he slowly turns to face her.

Placing her hands on his chest, she kisses his neck causing Ben's knees to go weak and he stumbles back until the wall is behind him. Rey moves forward and straddles one of his legs. One hand moves through his hair and the other slowly moves down over his abs. 

"Omega," he whispers as she kisses him. 

"You've been so patient. So kind. So gentle. Such a good Alpha," she says as her hand moves over him, exploring him. 

His hands touch her, one at her lower back and one at the back of her head as he leans down to kiss her lips. Her hand moves through his thick wiry hair to the base of his cock and lightly travels up to the tip. Their kisses become hot and open with tongues touching. Rey uses her instincts to tell her how to please her Alpha and increases her hold while she strokes him. He moans into her mouth, his hand slides from her back down to her ass and he pulls her to him.

She rubs her sex against his thigh as she strokes him in long even pulls and pushes of his velvety skin. He moves his hips in time with her and moans, "My sweet omega, that feels so good." 

Rey's mouth is on his gland when she feels him cum with a series of breathy sounds and his cock pulsing in her hand. He covers her hand with his and moves it up to his knot. 

"Squeeze it," he pants in her ear and then rests his head back against the wall. 

She watches his face as she tightens her fingers around him. Ecstasy, washes over all of his features as he cums again at her touch. She doesn't let go until she feels him begin to soften and his breath returns to normal. She releases him and they both put their arms around each other. She can't remember why she fought this, because being held by him like this is everything anyone could ever want.


	8. Chapter 8

1000 chapter 8

With her arms wrapped tightly around him, Omega wants more. It's startling to Rey that for once she is in complete agreement with her instincts after thinking she was asexual for so long. She can feel his heart beating as he holds her tight, his neck on her shoulder. She can feel him breathing in staggering breaths and smell his happiness in his scent. 

'No, happiness isn't the right word,' she thinks. 'It's joy,' but she can smell something else too, it's salty. She realizes he's crying. Pulling away to look at his face, she sees the biggest smile he's ever given her, all teeth and dimples and crinkles under his eyes. He's beautiful with tears falling down his cheeks. Her smile is equal to his in force and feeling as he puts his forehead to hers.

"Rey, your scent, all the sickness is gone."

"Is that why you're so happy?"

"Yes," he says rubbing his nose on hers. "That, and because I think you might actually want me the way that I want you," he whispers.

"I do," she says with some hesitation.

"You're afraid?" He says, searching her eyes.

"Not afraid, more like concerned," she tells him.

He moved his arms from her back and rubbed up and down her arms.

"Let's get out of the shower and go talk about all of your concerns," he says, still smiling.

Dried off and dressed back in their hospital clothes, they sat together on the bed. Ben has his arms wrapped around her with Rey's head and hand on his chest. Waiting patiently for her to talk, his fingers soothingly caress patterns on her skin. 

Taking a deep breath she begins, "I worked really hard building my career and renovating the barn for my business and my home and I don't want to give any of it up."

"I know," he says. "I don't want you to either."

"Okay, so do you want to move in with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she pauses to think. "I…. I'm concerned that I will disappoint you."

"I never expected any of this. I never expected you. I don't think it's possible that you could disappoint me."

"You've been with other Omega's and you know how they should act and I'm not like that. I don't think that will change."

"Rey, I wouldn't change anything about you. Not one freckle," he says kissing the top of her head. 

She looks up at his face with worry.

"What is it? Tell me," he says softly.

"I'm worried about sharing my heat with you. That I’ll feel out of control and you’ll feel out of control, and I'll have flashbacks, and then I'll ruin it."

"Hmm, I can understand how that would concern you. I've never shared a heat with anyone so I don't know exactly how I will feel. Maybe you could tell me what to avoid to decrease the risk of triggering a flashback?"

Rey squirms uncomfortably against him as she decides if she even wants to think about that.

"We don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to. We have time," he says and kisses her forehead.

Tilting her head up, she offers him her lips and he pushes a soft kiss into her.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she says as she holds the side of his face.

"Can I kiss you senseless now?" He asks, smiling.

Omega pushes to the surface, 'Yes, Alpha, kiss and touch. Alpha will feel so good. Please, please, please.' Rey tells herself to settle down but reaches up to kiss him again. Ben moves down the bed to be at face level and kisses her soft and slow. Returning every kiss, her hands in his hair, he slowly moves over her. Their kisses become hot and urgent as they open to each other, tongues touching and breathing into each other's mouth. 

Ben pauses to whisper, "I'll never do anything to you that you don't want me to. I mean, I won't touch you, touch your body unless you ask me to." 

Looking at his puffy lips, messed up hair, sexy bedroom eyes, and hearing his flustered words makes her want him more.  
She puts her hand over his where it lays on her stomach and she slides it up to her breast and then pulls him closer so she can kiss him. Lips moving against each other, his fingers find her nipple, each one taking a turn to run over the fabric covering her. He palms her breast and squeezes it gently. Rey reaches behind her neck and pulls on the gown to unsnap it.

"Rey, my angel, I'm going to be so good to you," he whispers.

"You are good to me," she says, struggling to pull the hospital gown off. "Help me get this damn thing off."

Chuckling softly he helps her take it off and then throws it to the floor. His eyes roam from her face down her body and back up. "You're beautiful," he says as he leans down and kisses her between her breasts and then again on her lips.

Kissing her across her cheek to just below her ear he whispers, "Would you like me to make you cum?"

Omega squeals with delight inside her head so loudly that she's afraid Ben can hear her. "Yes," she whispers. 

He lightly kisses her scent gland as his hand wanders over her naked skin, every curve, every dip, like he's learning how she was made. His lips planting kisses down her neck, across her clavicle, over her chest and then focusing on her breast, while his hand reaches her pubic hair and then rests, holding her entire sex. He rubs his nose and mouth over her entire breast, scenting and nuzzling her and then moves to her other breast. 

Rey's respiratory rate has increased. Her fingers run through his hair as she spreads her legs for him. Slowly Ben's hand moves up and down over her vulva as he gently pushes his middle finger between her labia. His fingers spread her open as his mouth covers her nipple. Omega is pleased, wants more, wants to beg for his cock, wants to be knotted, but Rey just sighs in pleasure as he begins to rub her clitoris. His finger slides down to her vagina and circles the opening as his mouth makes its way back up to her neck. Turning her head to whisper in his ear she says,"Go inside, put your finger inside." 

Ever so slowly, Ben pushes his finger into her, watching her face to make sure he isn't hurting her. Eyes closed, lips parted, breath quickening, she enjoys his attention to the details of her body. Omega is moaning and begging for more as Rey pushes her sex into his hand, taking him deeper. Ben's thumb finds her clit and rubs circles around it. Her arms pull him tighter, one hand in his hair the other on his back, "That's good. Feels good."

He kisses her cheek, "You feel perfect, my Omega. I want you to cum in my hand, Angel."

Ben slowly moves his finger out and back into her and increases his pace on her clit, while his nose and mouth are on her neck. She is close, he can tell by the way her muscles are tensing and her panting has increased. When his open mouth clamps down and sucks her gland she bucks up into his hand and with a silent scream she cums. Ben pushes his finger as deep as he can, feels her body squeeze and pulse around his finger and then the release of slick. Her body relaxes as her respiratory rate recovers and a small smile graces her face. He kisses her face all over saying sweet things to her and then gently pulls his finger from her. 

Alpha wants more. Alpha wants all of her. Ben holds alpha back by putting his fingers in his mouth but the taste of her is so good he moans around his digits. Rey kisses across his neck, rubbing her face over his scent gland, arms around him pulling him closer. His hips had been flexed, keeping his erection away from her so all of his attention could be focused on her pleasure, but she keeps pulling him closer, her hands moving down his back. She pulls him on top of her. 

"Rey," he moans into her neck as his hips push into hers. Wrapping her legs around his, she pushes up into him. Hesitantly, he pushes back and moves his forearms beside her head to lift some of his weight off of her. Picking her head up from the pillow, she kisses him and asks, "Can you cum this way?"

Smiling down at her he says, "I think I almost came just touching you." He kisses her, she pushes and he moans into her mouth.

"Do it," she whispers. "Cum on me."

Alpha roars with pleasure and Ben tilts his pelvis rubbing his cock along her warm, wet center. Their kisses are wet and sloppy and breathy as Ben increases his pace. The bed has its wheels locked but is swaying slightly back and forth as he humps her into it. Alpha wants to tell her she's a good girl, to take it, to just lay back and let him have her but Ben is smarter than that. He buries his face in her neck, his hands gently on the sides of her head. "Rey, I cherish you," he moans. 

"Ben, my Alpha," she pants in his ear. 

He comes undone at her words, softly groaning on the skin of her neck as his cum seeps through his scrub pants onto her belly. Ben gets off the bed and grabs a fresh pair of pants, a towel, and picks up her gown off of the floor. Standing next to the bed he kisses her cheek, wipes off her belly with the towel and helps her put the gown back on. He wipes off his body and changes his pants. There's a knock on the door and Ben blushes as he takes the dinner trays, wondering if aide can smell what's been going on in his room. 

While Ben is feeding Rey a cheeseburger, he notices that she doesn't seem to mind it at all now, even though she's all better. It's like a normal part of their relationship and he loves it. Half way into their fruit salad, Rey picks up a grape and feeds it to him. Happily, he opens his mouth to accept it. They finish their dessert taking turns feeding each other. After they clean up and get back in bed, watch some TV and cuddle till they fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

1000 chapter 9

Waking up surrounded by Rey's warmth is Ben's new favorite thing in the whole galaxy. The pure sweet Omega smell, the soft sounds of her breathing, silky hair on his chest, limbs resting comfortably on his body, add up to the perfect way to start a new day. He lays there as long as he can until he can't hold it any more, forcing him to get up and use the bathroom. He looks at her as he closes the door and switches on the light and the fan. Sitting on the toilet he finally has a BM because he's been too embarrassed to do it with the door open since Rey came out of her coma. He pees while sitting, cleans himself and then flushes. The aroma lingers and Ben is afraid fumes are seeping between the cracks in the door, as he washes his hands. After he brushes his teeth he flushes the toilet again and then has a shower hoping the smell of soap and shampoo will mask over the scent of his shit.

Rey wakes up to a knock on the door, "Enter," she says.

"Good morning," says nurse Rose carrying in their breakfast trays.

"Good morning," Rey says with a sleepy smile. Rose walks over to Rey, pulls a blood pressure cuff from her pocket and takes Rey measurements. "While Ben is in the bathroom, I just want you to know that I've been working in the unit for three years and he is one of the nicest men I have ever met. He's a real gentleman." 

"I know," Rey says smiling. Rose removes the cuff and takes Rey's pulse while Rey studies the nails of her other hand. 

"Ben asked me for a nail file and he did your nails and your toe nails," Rose says. Rey flexes her hip and knee bringing it to her chest to check her toenails and finds they look better than when she clips them. They hear the shower turn on.

"He's quite good looking too, I mean if you like the tall, dark and handsome type," Rose says with a wicked smile.

Rey returns the smile and says, "Yeah, he really is but don't tell him. I like the way he acts humble. I wouldn't want it to go to his head."

Rose laughs, "He is humble, it's kind of sweet, especially on such a big, strong Alpha."

Rose takes Rey's temperature and then taps all the info into her data pad. "Dr Maz will be in to see you guys in about an hour."

The bathroom door opens to Ben with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He just stands there as the two women look at him and then they both giggle as Rose leaves the room. 

"Did I miss something?" Ben says blushing as he walks to the cupboard to get fresh scrubs.

"Yes, we were talking about you," Rey says watching him get dressed.

Ben looks uncomfortable as he fixes the breakfast trays and pours their coffee. He sits next to her on the bed and asks, "So what was so funny about me?"

"We were agreeing that for such a big, strong Alpha that you're very sweet, " she says as she takes his hand in hers. Rubbing her thumb over his hand she notices the scabs and bruises on his knuckles.

"How did this happen?" She asks as she examines his hand.

"Oh, I did that when I broke into your apartment. It's fine though. It doesn't hurt anymore, " he says as he watches her put kisses on every scab. She pauses with a worried expression. 

"Have my doors been left open all this time?"

"Oh, no. I had them fixed the first day we were here," he replies.

"Oh?"

"Yes, one of my clients is a handyman and I asked him to fix everything. He sent me photos of his work. Do you want to see them?"

"No, that's fine. I trust you," she says, turning her body towards him. "Ben, I never thanked you, did I?"

"You don't have to thank me," he whispers.

"I do. You injured yourself to get to me, you brought me to the hospital, you stayed, you took care of me and even though I was horrible to you, you didn't leave," Rey says as earnestly as she can.

"I would do it again, all of it, my whole life, to get to this point with you," Ben says. 

Rey can't find words to match that so she leans in to show him how she feels with soft, slow kisses instead. They finish breakfast and are enjoying cuddling and kissing when once again there is a knock on their door, "Enter," Ben calls.

"Good morning, you both look well," the Dr says, seeing them laying in the bed with their arms around each other.   
Rey gives her a big smile and says, "Ben says my scent is all better."

"Wonderful, and do you feel all better?"

"Yes, I do. I'm listening to my instincts and I'm ready to go home," Rey says.

"Have you made a plan for your future together?" The doctor asks. 

"Yes, Ben has agreed to move in with me."

"Excellent, and have you discussed your upcoming heat?"

"Yes, we have but we have more to talk about," Rey pauses and then says, "but I want to share it with Ben."

Ben kisses her shoulder and gives her a slight squeeze where his arm is around her. 

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear. I know you said you were expecting your heat on January 9 but, I think it's going to be sooner."

"Oh? When?" asks Rey.

"I think you have about 24 to 48 hours." 

"What? Really?" Rey says loudly.

"You've been off of your meds since you got here and have been surrounded by Alpha pheromones the whole time so the effect is understandable."

Ben whispers in her ear that it's okay.

"I'm going to discharge you today so you have enough time to go home and get comfortable."

"But, if I've been off my meds then that includes my birth control," Rey says quickly.

"I thought of that and I can give you this," the Dr says as she takes a needle from her pocket. "This shot is good for a month and then you can continue with your regular medication after that."

"Okay," Rey says with relief.

"Just roll onto your side, it goes in your buttock." 

Rolling , she puts her arm around Ben's chest and looks up at him, "This is okay with you, right?" 

"Yeah, absolutely," he tells her. Then she feels the sting in her behind.

"I'm going to go start your discharge documentation. There will be recommendations that you find a therapist and have a follow up with your regular doctor after you're mated to discuss any changes in medication that you will need." The doctor says as she walks to the door. "I should be able to get you out of here in an hour," she says as she leaves.

Ben looks at Rey's face and can tell she's thinking about something. "Are you okay?" he says in his soft, deep voice.

Putting her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer and whispers in his ear, "I need to tell you a few things."

"Okay,"he says holding her gently.

"You can't ever tell me to take it like a good girl, or that you're going to ruin me for all other Alpha's, or call me a bitch, or hit me." she whispers.

Increasing his hold on her he says, "I promise. Thank you for telling me. I know that was hard for you to say. It was hard for me to hear. I will never hurt you, Angel. I swear it." 

"Okay. Let's get dressed and get the hell out of here," she says trying to lighten the mood.

Ben hands her a clear hospital bag with her clothes and handbag in it and she gets dressed in her old gray sweatshirt, black leggings, and fluffy green socks. 

"Wow, my hoody stinks," she says, wincing. 

Ben nods and notes the state of his shirt, "There's blood all over my shirt from my hand." 

Rey takes the scrubs Ben has just changed out of, rolls them up and stuffs them into the plastic bag. Smirking Ben says, "You little thief. You hoping to play doctor later?"

"Maybe," she smirks back.

Ben hands her the bunch of blankets he had brought her wrapped in, and she stuffs them into the bag to cover her crime.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to bring your shoes or coat," he says.

"That's fine. Did you carry me to your car?"

"Yes, although it's all a blur because I was pretty upset." 

She kisses his cheek and sits down in the chair to look in her handbag.   
"I had to look in your bag. I had to give them your ID and insurance info, but I went through all your stuff. When I first got here I felt like I was in a nightmare and I was trying to make sense of everything. I wanted to know you, to understand what was happening, so I snooped through your stuff. I'm sorry," Ben says contritely. 

"It's okay, that's fine. Wait. Did you find the seeds?" She asks with her eyes wide.

Ben walks over and kneels down on the floor in front of her, "Yes".

"So, you knew all of my dirty secrets before I woke up?"

"Yes."  
"And you still chose to stay?" she whispers.

"Yes, of course. You're my soulmate." 

They are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Ben says as he stands up, "Enter."

Rose comes in with some papers and hands them to Rey. "Here are your discharge papers. Ben, you can bring your car to entrance 2 and I will bring Rey down in a wheelchair to meet you at the door."

"Okay," he says and then leans down to kiss Rey's forehead. "See you at the door.”

On his way down the hall he sees Dr Maz and stops to thank her and shakes her hand. Rey gets into the wheelchair, puts her bags on her lap and enjoys getting pushed along by Rose. When they get to the lobby they see Ben pull his car up to the door and get out.

"Rose, thank you so much for everything,” Rey says.

"You're very welcome. I hope you two will be very happy together," the nurse says and then gives Rey a hug and whispers in her ear, "Living well is the best revenge."

Rey smiles and nods as Ben walks up to them.

"Ready?" He says as he takes off his leather coat and puts it on Rey.

Just then a security guard comes rushing over. "Are you supposed to be taking this woman from the hospital?"

Surprised Ben says, "Yes, she's been discharged. I'm taking her home."

The guard bends down and looks at Rey, "Excuse me miss, is this man authorized to take you home?"

"Yes," Rey says bewildered.

"You know he is marked as a dangerous Alpha?” The guard questions pointing to Ben's tattooed hand. Rey reassures him, "I know everything I need to know about him. He's my soulmate."

"Finn, they're fine. Why don't you go and get yourself a coffee before I change my mind about our date this Saturday," Rose says with her hands on her hips. 

The guard looks at her and winks, "Just doing my job, Rosie. I'm looking forward to that date," Finn steps back and holds his arm out towards the door and says to Rey and Ben, "Have a good night and drive carefully,"

"Sorry about that," Rose says as she holds out her hand to Ben, "I wish you the best," she says as they shake hands.

"Thank you, for everything. For being such a good teacher," he says.

"Aw, you guys are so cute. Go have a great life," she says as she starts to walk away. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here,” he says as he bends down to pick her up and carry her to the car. "You got everything?"

"I've got everything I need right here," she says and then kisses his cheek, making him beam.

The black Lexus is already warm when they get in, "Nice whip you got Ben."

"Whip?"

She giggles,"Car."

"Ah, thanks. I like your truck."

"Thank you. I love my truck." 

The car is still in park and he's looking at her.

"What?" She says trying to figure out why they aren't moving.

"I've never had anyone defend me before. You're so fiesty. I love that about you," he says and then he drives away.

Everything looks the same but feels different as they drive to Rey's barn. "My plan is to get you home and then see what we need for food and then maybe I'll go pick up some things from my place and then go grocery shopping. How does that sound?" 

"That sounds like a lot. Why don't I go shopping while you go get your stuff?" She replies.

"Because you smell too good to be out in public," he says factually.

"Okay, I am actually beginning to feel it a bit."

"You are?" 

"Yeah, I usually go through a stage where I clean the apartment and that's followed by a day of napping and eating. Right now I really want to throw the clothes I'm wearing into the washer machine and clean my fridge."

They pull up to the chain link fence that surrounds Rey's property and Ben jumps out to open the gate and then proceeds to drive into the parking lot of her garden center. The big red completely renovated barn is a shop with an apartment above it. Ben carries Rey into the shop, up the stairs and into the apartment. She can't tell where the repairs were made because they were done so well. Once inside he puts her down.


	10. Chapter 10

1000 chapter 10

Ben puts her down and watches her face as she looks around her apartment with a shocked expression. She could smell the stale remnants of her sickness. She walks over to the couch and picks up all the used tissues that are laying all over the place and jams them into the front pocket of her hoody. Next she lights the candle on her coffee table and then turns up the fire of her gas fireplace. 

"I was really sick," Rey says looking sadly at Ben.

"Yes, but you're all better now," he says cheerfully. "Can you show me around?"

Gesturing around herself she says,"This is the living room."

"I love the vaulted ceiling and the gas fireplace, and your furniture looks very comfortable," Ben says as she walks towards him. 

Taking his hand, she walks a few steps to the next room. "The kitchen," she says as she walks to the center of the room. 

"It's very functional and bright for having no windows. I like the butcher block island," he says as he runs a hand over the wood. 

Rey walks him out to a door and opens it. "Here's the bathroom."

"I like how everything is white and that clawfoot tub is amazing."

"I was lucky. My friend, Phasma has her own house flipping business. You might have read on my website that I did landscape design for a house flipper. Well, that was Phas, she has a warehouse full of stuff she rips out of old houses and she gave me a big discount on the appliances and fixtures. Phasma said she wanted to clean out her storage space but I think she just wanted to help a friend out. Either way I saved a ton of money. Almost everything is recycled from other projects."

Ben nodded. "I did read that about you on your website a couple hundred times," he says with a smile blushing. 

She takes him out of the bathroom through the living room, to the only built in closet and opens the louver doors to show him the washer machine and the dryer. "This is my favorite part of the apartment. No more laundromat," she says as she opens the washer to check if it's empty, and finds it full of musty smelling clothes. She tosses in some soap and starts it again, and does the same to the dryer. 

"Very convenient," Ben says.

Walking across the living room, Rey grabs his hand and pulls him along to the other side of the apartment. The gas fireplace can be seen from both sides and breaks the loft space into two rooms. In the living room side there is a bookcase between the exterior wall and the painted white brick structure that holds the fireplace. On the other side of the brick is a screen made from three old doors that are hinged together and have casters. She pushes aside the screen to open the entrance to the last room. "This is the bedroom," she says, stepping into the space while looking around. At one end is a desk and chair, a long dresser is against the outside wall and at the far end is a king size bed with a side table and back against the bookcase is a wardrobe closet. 

Ben remembers Rey saying that she didn't nest but as he looks around he can't help but feel that her entire home is a nest. All the furniture is warm, comfortable, soft and inviting. He loves it. "I like your use of space," he says smiling at her. 

"Thanks. It's not a huge apartment but it's the biggest one I've ever had and designing it was a lot of fun. I'm rather proud of the whole thing actually."

"You should be. I can't wait to see down stairs too," he says. 

"Well, I need to clean out the fridge," she says as she walks out to the kitchen with Ben in tow.

Opening a cupboard he finds a box of Mac and cheese, tins of baked beans, Dinty Moore beef stew and a container of Spam, which he grabs and turns to her says, "Please tell me you don't actually eat this?" 

"Yeah, I eat that sometimes. It's good with scrambled eggs," Rey says while throwing away a bunch of old take away containers. 

"Do you know what's in this? It's snouts, ears and feet. Oh, and preservatives," he says appalled.

"Look, I've been a girl on a budget for a long time now and I don't always have the time or energy to cook," she responds with a hand on her hip.

"Okay, how about I do the cooking from now on? I will do the grocery shopping and all you have to do is allow me to throw this out," he says holding up the Spam.

"What kinds of things do you cook?"she asks, staring up at him.

"Lots of different things, Italian, Mexican, American, Indian, Chinese. I can make anything you like."

"Really? But what if I don't like what you make?"

"How about I make you dinner tonight and then you decide."

"Okay, but we split the grocery bill," she says firmly.

"Oh no, I will pay for it. As your accountant, I know you have no mortgage and I currently pay rent so my moving in with you saves me a lot of money. So, let me pay for the food." 

"Fine," she says after thinking about it for a moment.

"And we should split the other bills, the utilities," he says hoping she doesn't argue.

"Well, that's not fair because my business is included in my bills."

"Oh, I need to fix that. All your business expenses need to be separated from your living expenses. I'll help you do that and then we can negotiate the apartment bills."

"Okay, math nerd," she says smiling at him.

He smiles back as he opens the freezer to one bag of peas, some ice cubes and a mostly empty container of chocolate brownie ice cream. 'So, basically I need to buy everything,' he thinks.

"Right I'm going to go to my place and pack a bunch of stuff and then go to the grocery store and then I'll be back. Should take about two hours, I think. Will you be okay?" He says to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have laundry to do and I think I'll take a bath," she replies.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he says as he throws the Spam away and then walks to the door.

"Ben, Wait," she says walking towards him. He stops in his tracks. Standing in front of him she reaches her small hands up to his face. He thinks he's about to receive a kiss but instead she runs her jaw along his and then tenderly licks his scent gland and repeats it on his other side. 

With his hands on her waist and his face against her neck he whispers, "Thank you, Angel." 

"Hurry back, but drive safely," she whispers back to him.

"I will," he says as he pulls away and leaves.  
In full on preheat mode, Rey cleans her whole apartment, dusting, vacuuming, sweeping, scrubbing, and laundry. When she's done an hour later she's sweaty and tired and needs a bath. 

After her bubble bath, she puts on clean fleecy PJ pants, an old t-shirt and fluffy socks and makes herself a cup of tea. Sitting on the sofa she folds laundry and sips her tea, while contemplating her life. So much has changed in the last week but sitting comfortably in her home she doesn't feel any regrets. She's trying to decipher exactly how she feels. Excitement isn't the right word. It's part of it. Maybe she's feeling so many things that it can't be described in one word? She decides to break it down into many words and comes up with excited, resolute, happy, hopeful, wonder, and a tiny bit of apprehension. That's the best she can do. 

She puts the laundry away and does another load. The apartment smells much better now she thinks as she turns light on in the living room because it's a cold cloudy January afternoon.   
A knock on her door changes her thoughts to, 'Why is he knocking?' She opens the door to Ben with his arms full and smiling at her. He comes in, puts stuff down on the floor and kisses her forehead, "Be right back,” he says and runs out the door. 

After five trips he locks the door and begins to seperate the stuff between the kitchen and the bedroom. Rey watches as he puts three suitcases, two garbage bags and a box of office stuff into the bedroom and the rest of the boxes and bags into the kitchen. 

"Do you mind if I rearrange a few things in here?" he says, putting bags on the counter. 

"No, not at all. The kitchen can be all yours," she smiles at him.

"Excellent," he says as he begins to take over the space happily.

Sitting on her stool at the island, she watches him unpack his stuff, put the groceries away and organize the kitchen. It makes her smile to watch her large, strong Alpha happily claiming the kitchen. 

"Would you like beef stew or spaghetti with meat sauce for dinner?" he asks.

"Mmmmmm, spaghetti," she says.

"Excellent choice," he says and grabs a bottle of red wine and opens it. "I bought this to put some in the sauce but I feel like celebrating. I haven't had a drink in a long time but, it's not because I'm an alcoholic. I was just punishing myself and I had nothing to celebrate," he says as he pours two wine glasses half way. 

"Well, I love wine," she says, taking a glass from him.

"To today and everyday after this one," he says, holding his glass out to her. 

Clinking her glass to his, she says, "To happiness," they sip the wine and then Ben leans down and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

Sipping her wine, she watches him make a delicious smelling meat and tomato sauce. Nothing this good has ever been made in her kitchen. Omega is swooning and telling her of all his good qualities. 'I know,' she whispers back in her mind.

Rey sets her dining room table for the first time, and because she hasn't put in a chandelier yet, arranges several candles on the table so they can see. Ben brings two full plates to the table and sits down next to her. Alpha is so proud to see she has sat down to the side and left him the head of the table seat. 

"Wow, this looks and smells great," she says breathing in the aroma.

"I hope you like it," he says, in return.

Rey digs in, humming approval as she eats. When she's done, she sits back with her hands on her stomach. "That was so good. You are here by the king of the kitchen." 

Ben flashes her his big toothy smile. Rey clears the table and starts the dishes as Ben puts the rest of the food away. He watches as Rey puts something away in the wrong place and says, "That goes over here." 

"Oh, does it?"

"Yes. I'm king of the kitchen, and I rule it goes over here," he says as he pokes her in the side, making her giggle.

"Here, Your Majesty, you can have it," she says laughing as Ben takes the strainer from her and tossing it on the counter so he can tickle her more. She's laughing and he doesn't want it to stop. He tickles her till she doubles over and he swoops her up over his shoulder and strides quickly to the bedroom, wanting to continue to tickle her on the bed. He feels her stop laughing, go stiff in his hold and smells her fear as he gets close to the bed. He puts her feet on the floor and looks at her face and sees her anxiety. 

Alpha screams at him ‘SUBMIT, submit to omega now!’ His knees go weak at the sound in his head and he kneels before her with his head down. Waiting, he doesn't move. After a few moments he smells her fear dissipate as her hand touches his head. She steps closer to him and he rests his head on her stomach as she pets his head.

"Alpha, I was just startled. I know you wouldn't hurt me. You're not him," she says as she strokes his head. "Please stand."

Ben stands with his head still low as she puts her arms around his middle and pulls him to her.   
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so rambunctious," he whispers to her.

"It's okay, we were having fun. I spoiled it, not you."

Picking his head up to look in her eyes he says, "You make everything better."

Rey puts a hand on either side of his head and pulls him to her so she can kiss him. He pulls away and flashes his big smile at her, "I'll go lock up and turn the lights off. Should I turn the heat down?"

"Yes please," she responds and then goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Back at the bed, she turns the bedside table lamp off but leaves the fairy lights at the head of the bed on and gets the bed. About 15 minutes later Ben enters the room wearing boxers and a t-shirt. 

"I had a quick shower," he says as he walks to the bed. Rey pulls back the covers for him and he gets into bed. The sheets, pillow, blankets and quilt are soft and the mattress is just right but, none of that compares to the expression on Rey's face and the fact that her hand is resting on his breast. 

"Was the shower head high enough for you?" She asks softly.  
"Yes, it was just right," he says and lays his hand over hers. 

"Are you tired?" She asks.

"A bit. You?" 

"A little. I wanted to ask you something," she says.

"Okay," he says pensively, moving onto his side to face her.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "I think, or rather I want to maybe, oh shit, what I'm trying to say is sex. I want to have sex with you tonight. Now. If you want to I mean. I'm just thinking it would be nice to do it the first time when I'm not crazy in pain.” 

As he listens to her, Ben's hand moves from hers, up her arm, over her shoulder to rest on her neck and his face inches closer to hers and kisses her after her last word. His lips, slow and warm softly pressing and moving against hers till her lips part to take in his tongue. Alpha is vibrating with excitement inside of him. 

After several minutes they break, breathing heavily and Rey says, "So, is that a yes?"

Chuckling Ben says, "I will never say no to that question from you." 

"Okay, good. Should I take all my clothes off? And, um how do you want me? Like, what position do you prefer?" She asks, not looking at his face. 

Resting his head in his hand to hold it up, his other hand moves to hold her face, "Hey, I want you to feel comfortable. How would you like it?" He whispers looking intensely into her eyes.

"I don't know. I think I would prefer to see your face while we do it." 

"Me too," he says. 

"Okay, then missionary it is," she says as she sits up, pulls her t-shirt off and drops it onto the floor. 

Ben pulls his shirt off too and says, "Or, you could be on top?" 

Looking surprised she says, "I could be on top?"

Ben's arms wrap around her and he whispers in her ear, "Yes, Angel, you could be on top of me any time you like." 

He kisses her shoulder as she thinks about it."Okay, I want to try that. Lay back," she says as she takes off her pants. 

Ben adjusts the pillows so he's half sitting up against the wall and then pulls off his boxers under the covers. Rey pulls the covers down and moves over him into a straddle position. Omega is not happy about this position. It's wrong, Alpha should be on top. Slowly she lowers her body sit on him, feeling his hard cock under her sex and watches as his eyes see everything. 

He lays his hands on her thighs and rubs them and then sits up to kiss her lips. His hands glide over her hips up to her waist, and then over her ribs to her breasts to gently hold and squeeze them. With her hands in his hair she grinds down on his cock causing him to moan into her mouth. The deep sound from his throat has an effect on her and she feels her slick trickling out of her body. She now understands that they are insync with each other, their bodies acting and reacting and building towards a perfect release. 

'Yes' Omega cries. Ben's right hand moves down her body, his thumb rubs her clit, and his left moves to her hip and he lifts her up off of him enough that his other hand can slide across her pussy. Very slowly he pushes his middle finger up into her while continuing to kiss her. Alpha wants to say so many things and is repeating them in Ben's mind. Wet, so hot and wet. Fuck. Fuck her. Omega wants it. Give it to her.' 

Ben moans as she writhes on his finger and slowly adds a second finger. His mouth moves down her neck kissing and sucking his way to her breast. His tongue flat over her perky nipple and then his whole mouth sucking in as much as he can of her breast. Rey grinds against his hand and whispers, "Alpha, that feels so good." Slick is running down his hand, dripping onto the base of his cock and then running down his balls.

"I want you, " he says as his mouth moves to her other tit. "Want to watch you ride my cock."  
He pulls his fingers out of her gently and licks them clean while his other hand strokes his cock to spread her slick all over it. Then his hands move to her hips as he reclines back into the pillows. 

Rey picks up his hard red cock, slides the tip through her labia to her waiting vagina, and slowly begins to take it into her body. It's so much bigger than his fingers. She moves slowly down until she is sitting on him again. Ben takes both of her hands in his and laces their fingers together and says, "You feel so good Rey. You're doing such a good job. You okay?"

"Mmmm. Just need a moment to get used to you," she says as she adjusts her position a bit and then rocks her pelvis. Moaning, he squeezes her hands as he resists fucking up into her. Rey leans forward and moves slowly up his cock and then back down. At first it feels strange, like someone else's finger in your ear but as her body adjusts, the feeling changes to scratching an itch that's so hard to reach. 

Her toes curl, the flush on her cheeks spreads over her neck and chest, and small beads of sweat form around her hairline, her forehead and the back of her neck. Looking down at him she thinks, 'He's so beautiful. His face, his chest and shoulders, his hands holding hers and helping her support her weight'. She can feel him holding back, his legs tremble, nostrils flare, bites his bottom lip as she rides on top of him. It's work to keep moving up and down his cock, causing her to pant as her legs get tired, but she knows the result is going to feel so good that she can't stop. 

Rey takes his right hand and brings it to her groin, "Touch me," she pants. Ben's thumb finds her clit and begins to rub circles around it while the rest of his hand covers her abdomen. She feels him spread his legs a few inches and bend his knees a bit, "Reach back and hold onto my thighs," he whispers to her. 

She does as he says and the new angle hits a secret spot inside her, causing her to whisper a breathy, "Oh."  
With Ben's left hand holding her hip, he whispers,"Let me help you," and he slowly pushes his cock up into her. Omega shouts, 'Yes, so deep, so good. Alpha fucks so good. Let him fuck' Rey can't argue because she's right. 

"Yes, Alpha. Help me," she whispers. Ben’s hips and back work together to pump his cock as he holds her still with one hand. Hair and tits bouncing, eyes closed, mouth open, head back, Rey can feel her orgasm creeping up slowly throughout her body. Everything in her wants to have this, needs to have it. 

"You're so beautiful. Want to fuck you forever," Ben whispers in between panting breaths.

"Alpha, I want to cum," she pants back.

Increasing his pressure on her clit and his thrust into her he growls, "Cum Omega."

The response of her body is instant and all consuming to his command, as wave after wave of pleasure starts from her center and rolls out through the rest of her body. When the waves dissipate to a tingling sensation, she feels his large hands gently pull her forward and down onto his chest. He brushes her hair out of her face, strokes her back, kisses her forehead, her nose and says, "My sweet girl. You're so good. Can I cum inside you?" His thrusting has stilled while he comforted her but his cock was still throbbing hard inside of her.

"Yes, I want that," she whispers as she kisses his neck. Ben's hands run down her back to her hips and then grabbing her ass he begins to thrust again, fucking up into her. All of her lady parts are feeling tingly, well used and tired as she lays over his torso letting him use her so she's surprised when her sex starts to come alive again. She can feel his hot veiny cock sliding in and out and the subtle change happening at the base of it. Smelling her arousal rise, Ben moans, "Want you to cum again." 

Nuzzling his neck, her fingers winding into his hair, she hums into his ear and says, "Do you want to knot me Alpha?"

Alpha and Ben groan a loud,"YES", together as his pace and depth of his thrusts increases.  
She can feel his knot bumping her hole with every thrust bring her closer to cumming again.  
Then, all at once her orgasm starts and she feels his knot sliding in and the sensation is like nothing she's ever experienced before. No toy could possibly recreate this. His body is locked to hers, as warm life making cum is injected into her like a gift. His whole body trembles with pleasure as he moans and gasps, holding her pelvis to his. 

They lay there quietly recovering, feeling each other's hearts beating. She had thought that being connected to another person's body would be awkward, like what if she needed to pee or if she didn't know what to talk about, but it's not. Gently his hands release her buttocks and move up her back and wrap around her. She nuzzles and sighs into his skin. Unsure of how much time has passed, she's almost asleep when she feels his knot release it's hold on her, and his cock slips away. 

Ben gently rolls her off of him, "Be right back," he says kissing her cheek. She smiles and her eyes flutter closed. A few minutes later he's back on the bed cleaning her off with a warm wet cloth and then he dries her. Next he gathers her up in his arms and brings a water bottle to her lips, "sip," he says softly. 

Her eyes open, her hand rests on the side of his face, she whispers, "Thank you. That was wonderful. Better than anything I've ever imagined." 

Ben's big smile makes her smile too."It was amazing for me too. The best sex I've ever had. Drink some more," he says to her. They finish the water and then fall asleep holding each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is hot enough🥺

1000 chapter 11

Before he opens his eyes, his senses are full of her- the soft sounds of her breathing and her once delicate scent that has bloomed. Rolling onto his side to watch her sleep in the morning light, he thinks she's always beautiful, there is something special about how she looks when she's asleep, but this morning everything is amplified. 

Alpha whispers, 'Almost time. She's almost ready. Do not wake up sleeping Omega. Must prepare food and secure nest for Omega.' Ben rolls his eyes at his instincts but gets up to start doing all the things. 

After coffee and cereal, he starts preparing food for the next few days. He finds Rey's stash of plastic fast food containers and arranges different combinations of rolled up deli ham and turkey with slices of cheddar and havarti cheese and slices of melon, pineapple, and grapes. He also makes a fruit salad and a platter of fresh veggies. Looking into the fridge he feels confident that there is enough food to last a week. 

Picking up his phone, he sees several texts from his mom so he sends her a message telling her that he has moved in with Rey, that they will be indisposed for about a week, and that he will call her once he's able. Next, he texts his therapist to ask if they could talk sometime today. His phone rings a minute later, "Hello Dr," he says.

"Hello, good morning. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Great actually. I got to take Rey home from the hospital yesterday."

"Wonderful news. So, what's the living arrangements?"Dr Dameron asks.

"I moved in with her. Well, most of my stuff is moved. I still have some things to bring over but they can wait a week." Ben says.

"Wait a week? Oh, is she about to have her season?"

"Yes. We think it will start tomorrow. She's sleeping now," Ben says smiling.

"The last time we spoke you were still trying to win her over. Sounds like you were successful," the doctor says.

"Yeah, once her sense of smell returned she finally recognized me as her Alpha," replies Ben.

"Well, good...good, good. You feel ready for this?"

"Yeah, I really do. Every moment with Rey is special and I'm just looking forward to sharing everything with her. You know, making a life together."

"And you've done this before, right? Helped an omega through her heat?" The Dr asks.

"Well, no, I haven't but, I think it'll be fine," Ben says.

"The best advice I can give you is to just do whatever she says. Listening to your instincts is good but, every Omega is unique and has different needs."

"Okay….anything else?" Ben asks.

"There is a really good website that is basically a bunch of blogs written by Omegas describing their best and worst heat experiences. You might find it helpful. It's omegatruths.com."

"I'll check it out, thanks," Ben says.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"No, I just thought I would let you know that I won't call for about a week."

"Right, okay then, just text me when you’re ready and we can schedule our regular sessions."

"I will, thanks."

"Your welcome, take care."

"You too, bye."

Ben grabs his laptop, sits down on the couch and goes to the website. He reads the introduction and at the end is given two choices to explore, the worst and the best. Ben spends almost an hour reading story after story of the absolute worst heat experiences he's ever heard. Most of the Omegas described their experience as being disappointing and upsetting because they didn't feel comfortable and safe. Many had felt sorrowful and inadequate because they didn't receive after care due to the Alpha leaving quickly when it was over. 

Their stories make Alpha uncomfortable and Ben has to get up and check on Rey. Quietly he sneaks to the side of the bed and sees she's still sleeping and walks back to the couch. The next 30 minutes he spends reading the stories of Omega's best heat experiences and now he's wondering if he's Alpha enough to satisfy Rey. Some of the stories are sweet, romantic tellings of couples mating bond but some of the stories are of super hero Alphas that can make an omega cum with the flick of their pinky finger. 

Feeling a bit anxious, he decides to do something he read that one of the best Alphas did, and buy Rey a present. Trying to decide what to get her is difficult. He walks around the apartment looking for ideas and finds it doesn't help so he gives up and googles gift ideas for sharing first heat. After an hour of looking at all sorts of gifts, he finally finds one he likes and orders it. 

Just as he's closing his laptop, a mostly closed eyed, bedheaded, Rey comes shuffling from the bedroom to the kitchen wearing only Ben's t-shirt. It's hanging from her small frame and is inside out and backwards.

"Rey?" Ben says getting up to follow her.

"Mmm," she hums making her way to the fridge. "Hungry," she mumbles. Ben chuckles and thinks she might actually be sleep walking. 

"Would you like me to heat up some spaghetti for you?" He asks.

"Mmm, spaghetti. Yes please," she says. 

Ben jumps into action to provide his sleepy, hungry, delightfully disarrayed Omega what she wants. "Sit down Angel, I'll get it for you," he tells her.

Sitting at the island with her head resting in her hand, eyes closed, she seems surprised when he puts a plate of spaghetti hot from the microwave in front of her. 

She blinks a few times looking at the plate. "Mmm, looks good," she says, not making a move to pick up her fork. Sitting down on the stool next to her with his body facing her, he puts a glass of water next to the plate." Aren't you going to eat it?" He asks. Rey looks at him with a confused sleepy expression making him chuckle.

"Would you like me to feed you?" He asks moving his stool closer to hers and placing one arm around her back. Rey nods as Ben focuses all his attention on her. He kisses her temple, picks up the fork, twirls it around the pasta and feeds it to her. When the plate and glass are empty, he walks her to the bathroom and sits her on the toilet, because she is still half asleep. While she pees he grabs a washcloth, dampens it, and washes the sauce off her face. Then he helps her stand at the sink so she can wash her hands, with his hands on her waist. He helps her put toothpaste on her toothbrush and she brushes her teeth, spits, rinses her mouth and then leans back against him. He puts her toothbrush back in it's spot. "You're so sleepy. Should I carry you back to bed?" he whispers while his nose runs along her neck.  
"Mmm, please," she mumbles. 

Ben leans down and picks her up under her knees and carries her through the apartment and gently lays her back in the bed. Pulling the covers over her he kisses her cheek. "You're so precious to me," he whispers and watches as she falls asleep with a small smile on her lips. 

Back in the kitchen, Ben feeds himself leftover spaghetti, drinks plenty of water and then cleans the kitchen. He puts a container of deluxe mixed nuts and gourmet crackers on the counter. Now is the quiet before the storm. He feels prepared but on high alert. He walks around the apartment checking to make sure that he did all the laundry, put all of his stuff away, and notices he has left two trash bags full of his bedding in the bedroom. He takes a shower, puts on fresh clothes and takes his phone to bed so he can lay next to Rey and check his email. Five minutes later his emails are sorted and his phone put away.

A few hours later, he wakes up to the sound of Rey wrestling to pull all of his bedding from the trash bags. He sits up and tries to figure out what she's doing. She picks up a blanket, smells it and then puts it on the bed and reaches for the next item. Ben watches as she goes through everything from the bags and the pile of stuff on the bed is so high he can't see her. He gets up and walks over to her.

"I wasn't sure where to put all of this. Do you want me to put it away?" He asks.

She's still examining the pile and says, "I need it. I need all of it. Don't touch it." 

"Okay. Would you like something to eat or a cup of tea, or something?" He asks as Rey starts throwing everything onto the floor in two piles, one is pillows and the other is blankets. She strips everything but the fitted sheet from the bed and starts to arrange the pillows around the edges of the bed smelling each one before positioning it. Rey never answers his question and seems to be in a trance as she works. Ben steps back and watches amazed by her because he knows what she's doing. The blankets are next, she layers them and arranges them as she smells them and tucks them in place. 

When she's finally done she gets on the bed, finds the perfect spot and lays down to make sure it's just right. Then she sits up and calls out for Ben not noticing that he was standing there the whole time.

"I'm here," he says.

"Do you like it? Did I do a good job?" She asks. 

"I love it. It looks very warm and soft. It looks perfect, Angel," he says. 

She holds out her hand to him shyly, "Would you like to get in?"

Taking her hand he says, "Yes, I really would. Where should I go?" He walks closer to the bed. 

"Wherever you want. I made it for you," she says.

Ben climbs in, lays down and gently pulls Rey to him, "Thank you Angel, it's perfect. You did such a good job," Ben places small kisses all over her face. Happily, Rey nuzzles into him and falls back asleep. Alpha is well pleased by his first ever nest. Now that they are laying on all of the bedding Ben wraps his limbs around her to keep her warm. 

They sleep a few hours until Ben is awakened to Rey trembling, covered in burning sweat in his arms, her scent is at its fullest. Alpha roars with delight, 'She's ready! Omega is in heat! Omega needs to be filled and knotted!' 

He climbs out of the bed, runs to the bathroom, gets towels, goes to the kitchen, gets water from the fridge and runs back to the bed. He helps her out of his t-shirt, pours cold water on a towel and wipes all the sweat from her skin. With her eyes half closed, forehead crinkled in pain she begins to take deep breaths in and out to work through it. Ben holds her up and offers her water to drink. She takes a small sip.

"Thank you Alpha," she says shakily. "I think I need you now." 

Ben lays her back down, takes off his clothes and watches as Rey spreads herself out for him, watches him undress, holds out her arms for him, and whispers, "Ben."

Climbing over her he whispers, "I'm here. Don't be afraid. I feel it too." He watches her take a deep breath, while she closes her eyes and center herself. 

He nods to her reassuringly and she reaches out for his cock and brings it to her aching vagina. He slides in easily with a squish sound from the copious amounts of slick her body has made for him. She sighs because it feels good physically and emotionally to be under him. Having him inside her stops the cramps, but not the burning. His forearms are planted on either side of her head, hands in her hair, lips on hers, soft and wet as he begins to fuck her. Rey wraps her legs around his and her arms around his back feeling his muscles work. His tongue in her mouth and his cock in her pussy feel like they are connected in two places to complete a circuit. 

Gradually, Ben increases the pace of his thrusting while his mouth finds its way to her neck. Alpha wants to devour her. Wants to talk about putting pups inside her but Ben knows better.

"You smell so good," he pants into her ear. "My sweet Omega, I'm going to take all your pain away."

"Yes Alpha, do that, please," she whispers back. 

He continues to pump in and out, hoping it's enough to make her cum without hurting her. She whispers," More," in his ear. Alpha wants to grab her ankles, put them up by her head and grind her into the mattress. Ben increases his pace while licking her scent gland and trying to calculate how much force he can put into his thrusts.

"Ben...Alpha, stop for a moment," Rey says.

Ben stops moving immediately, with his cock half inside her, he moves his head to look at her. 

She runs a hand over his cheek and brushes his hair back and says softly, "I feel like you're holding back."

"I don't want to hurt you," he pants.

"You won't. I know that now. I need you to fuck me harder," she says straight to his face.

Ben pushes his cock into her as far as he can and watches Rey gasp as her eyes roll up. Then he pulls almost all the way out and thrust hard all the way in.

"Mmm, Alpha, just like that but faster." 

Alpha gives a triumphant roar to pound her and this time Ben does it, over and over and over. Then he feels Rey's walls tightening around his cock.

"Don't stop. I'm close," she whispers over the sounds of his ball slapping and their heavy breathing. 

Ben clamps down on her scent gland sucking all of it into his mouth. Rey's arches her pelvis up and shakes as she silently screams out her orgasm, while Ben pushes his knot into her and cums with a loud moan into her neck. A few seconds later he rolls them carefully so he's on his back with Rey draped over him. 

"Thank you Alpha," Rey whispers. 

Chuckling, he kisses the top of her head, running his hands over her sweaty back, "My pleasure, Angel."

She smiles and asks," Why do you call me that?"

"The first night in the hospital I had turned off all the lights and gotten into bed on top of the covers and I could see you clearly because of the lights from all of the equipment. You looked like an angel to me," he says while pulling a blank over her back.  
One of her hands is on his shoulder and she moves it over his biceps, down his forearm to his hand and threads her fingers with his and squeezes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning* cum marking

1000 chapter 12

When Ben's knot releases 30 minutes later, Rey rolls off of him. They both lay on their sides facing each other. Ben reaches to the pile of clean towels on the floor and gently positions one between her legs and then holds her hand and he asks, "How do you feel?"

"Good. Really good, actually, I'm surprised. I feel like my heat is now on pause. I can think and the pain is gone."

Ben smiles and brings her hand to his lips, "Good. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I could eat something," she says smiling back at him.

"I'll be right back," he says leaving the bed to go to the kitchen. He comes back with his arms and hands full. With his pillows propped against the wall, he hits up in the bed and gently pulls Rey onto his lap so he can feed her slices of cheese and meat and melon. He holds a water bottle to her lips to drink and together they finish the meal. 

"That was nice. Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome," he says putting all the containers on the bedside table and then happily holding her. They hold each other for hours lightly dozing as Rey's temperature gradually climbs again. When Rey opens her eyes in a panic of pain, he's already awake and looking at her. Moving his hand from her back down her thigh he carefully positions her leg over his hip and slides his cock into her.

"I got you," he says as he changes her suffering into pleasure. After several thrust Ben changes his position to straddle her leg, holding the other one while she is on her side. On his knees he is able to thrust harder while he rubs her clit and watches her face as she approaches her release. 

"You're so fucking beautiful," he pants between thrusts. "I want everyone to know you're mine. I want to mark you. Bite you."

"Alpha," Rey whispers and then cums with a staggered huff. Feeling and watching her cum causes the same reaction to his body and he cums with a moan as his knot slips into her. Gently he moves her leg so he can lay behind her, with her leg resting on his as he fills her with cum. As their breathing quiets, he holds her hip and kisses her shoulder. Moving her hand to rest on his, she sighs as she catches her breath. 

"Ben, this is so different from every heat I've ever had," she says.

"How so?" He asks.

"I can think clearly," she says running her fingers back and forth over his. "I'm amazed by how I feel. I thought sharing my heat would be difficult and painful but it's not at all. Not with you,"   
she says as Ben kisses her temple. 

"I want you to know that you're really good at this," she says softly.

"Rey, this is easy. Taking care of you is easy," she turns her head and he kisses her cheek. 

"Did you mean everything you said earlier?"she asks.

"Yes, but what exactly are you asking about?"

"You said you want to bite me," she says softly.

"I do. But I will wait until you ask me to, and I want you to mark me too," Ben says kissing the shell of her ear. Remaining quiet, she doesn't respond verbally but there is a subtle change to her scent. The smell of fear and confusion is so disturbing to him that his knot deflates. Ever so gently he moves from the bed and with a small smile. "I'm going to get us something to drink," and he walks to the kitchen. 

Omega screams at Rey internally, 'You have displeased Alpha! Make it better! We need alpha! Please!' Rey gets up and walks quietly to the kitchen and sees Ben standing in front of the sink, hands gripping the counter, head down. He notices her and turns on the faucet and bends down to splash water on his face. Running his hands through his hair he comes back to his full height and turns to her with a forced smile. 

"Are you hungry?" he says.

Rey takes a moment to look at him, to really see him. He's a man standing naked in her kitchen who is full of emotions and all of them are for her. 

"No, I'm not hungry," she says softly as she walks to him. He hands her a bottle of gatorade, she takes it and then puts it on the counter. "I think we should be mates," she says, laying her hands on his chest.

Staring down at her he says, "Are you sure?"

Sliding her arms around his middle, pressing her body to his, and kissing his neck, she whispers, "Yes, Ben."

Saying her name like a prayer, "Rey." His arms wrap around her and hold her tight. His whole body begins to tremble as he releases her and takes a step back, his scent rolls off his body, thickening. She looks at his face curiously and sees his eyes changing, darkening and focusing on her every move. She notes more changes to his body, his respiratory rate has increased, nostrils flaring, skin flushing, muscles tensing, jaw clenching. 

"Omega, my rut is here," he says, with his voice deep and rough. She sees that he's holding himself back.

"What do you need, Alpha?" She whispers.

"I need you to walk slowly to the bed now.”

Complying, she walks and stands by the side of the bed with Ben close behind her. His fingers wrap around her upper arms, and he rubs his face back and forth over the back of her shoulders, huffing the scent of her mating gland. 

"Mine," he rumbles into her gland and kisses and licks it as his hands let go of her arms moving over the front of her body until one hand stretches across her chest to hold a breast and the other runs down to hold her sex. "All of this is mine," he says as he kisses from her gland to her neck. "Say it." 

"Yes, Alpha. I'm yours."

"Get on the bed. On your back, Omega," he growls causing a shiver to run up Rey's spine and her temperature to rise. As soon as she's on her back he crawls over her leg to kneel between her legs. Looking up at him, Rey can see a worried expression in his eyes as he clenches his jaw. "What is it? What's troubling you?" she says.

"I want to hold you down. I want to pin you to the bed but I promise, I won't hurt you," Ben says.

"It's okay," she whispers.

Ben gently places his hands on her upper arms that are resting by her sides, and holds them onto the mattress as he rubs his face over her chest. Scenting, kissing and licking his way back and forth over her breasts, ribs, and stomach. Rey watches as his hair, nose and mouth touch her, while she hears a deep rumble coming from his chest, sucking from his mouth and huffing from his nose. Alpha is in control now, she can see and feel Ben's restraint fading. His tongue licks over her protruding hip bone and slowly moves across her belly as his chin runs through her pubic hair. His hands release her arms, move down to her thighs to clasp and spread them wide. 

Mouthing her scent gland he moans and says, "The last time I did this I wanted to fuck you into the hospital bed," He goes to the other thigh and repeats his scenting. "I have to lick you everywhere because you are mine," he says looking into her eyes, his nose touching her pubic hair, his hands holding her thighs down, while he breaths her in. 

Eyes rolling up into his head, he slowly dips his head down to glide his nose through her labia. His tongue swipes around her cunt and then up around her clit and then back, to slurp the slick leaking from her. He repeats making figure eights with his tongue over and over again as he makes hungry groans into her flesh. 

Rey has been watching him so closely that she is somewhat surprised when her orgasm approaches quickly and as his tongue circles her clit she pushes her pelvis up into him. Alpha can tell what she needs and he gives it to her, latching down on her clit and sucking until he feels her release subside. His mouth moves to her vagina and he slurps and licks her. The orgasm was good, really good, but Rey feels empty as cramps course through her uterus. When Ben hears her breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, he knows she's trying to control the pain. His head pops up completely covered in her slick, and then he moves up her body with his elbows locked, hands on either side of her head, he looks down at her. Rey looks down his body to see his cock is throbbing with a long dribble of precum hanging from it. 

"I have to rut you now Omega," he says as his pelvis lowers and he looks to watch as his cock enters her body. "I love watching my cock disappear into you. You are made for me," he grunts as he quickly pumps in and out of her. Spreading his knees out and under her thighs his thrusts go deeper as he curls his pelvis into her. 

"You feel so good Alpha," she pants. "I'm going to cum," she whispers.

"That's my good Omega. Cum on my cock and I'll fill you right up," he grunts while increasing his pace. 

He watches her face scrunch up, muscles tensing everywhere as she holds in her breath and cums. His knot slides in and a powerful release of semen floods her uterus, dowsing the fire. Grabbing her thighs he slowly raises his torso so he can see where his body is locked inside of her. His hands move up her thighs to her bulging sex, feeling his knot inside her and he cums again with loud moan as his hips make small rocking motions into her. 

Reaching to the side table, Rey grabs a water bottle, takes off the cap and hands it to him. Most of it manages to go down his throat, but several drops run down his chest mixing with his sweat. Tossing the empty bottle, his hands hold her thighs in place as he gazes at her. Ben watches as his knot deflates and he slowly slides his still erect cock out of her body. Fluids gush from her and he puts his hand over her vagina to hold them in. 

"Omega, you have to smell of me. Of my cum. I have to keep you all for myself. No one else can touch you," he says as he scoops up a handful of cum and begins to wipe it all over her thighs. More handfuls are wiped over her stomach, ribs, up her sternum and over the scent glands on her neck. Alpha is pleased but it's not enough he thinks as his right hand begins to stroke his cock. She needs to be dripping in his cum. He furiously jerks his cock as Rey watches him. 

"Do you want my help?" She asks.

"Just tell me you want me," he pants.

"I want you, Alpha. I want you to be mine. I want you to be my mate," she tells him.

Moaning, he cums on her in long trails all over her chest and stomach. Rey sits up, placing her hands on his hips and leans forward to lick the cum up from his tip, while his cock pulses. His hands brush her hair back as he looks adoringly down at her.

"Beautiful," he whispers as she places little licks and kisses all over the head of his still hard cock. 

"I need you on your stomach now before I try to knot your sweet mouth," he says. 

Rey places one last kiss on his tip and rolls onto her stomach. 

"Hand and knees, Omega," he demands.

Obeying, she moves into position and arches her back invitingly. His hands roam over her back, his mouth and nose over her cheeks until he grabs her hips and slides into her. Kneeling, he pounds into her at such a pace, balls slapping and Rey has to brace her hands against the wall to keep from moving up the bed. Ben leans his body over hers with one hand on the bed and the other arm runs over her body to find her clit. 

"Gonna make you cum on my cock," he whispers down to her as his fingers make circles around her clit. Rey arches her back more and pushes into him as she cums. His knot expands inside her and he cums while he sweats and drools on her back. Ben gently positions them on their sides, one arm wrapped around her the other straight up and under his head. Rey's hand finds his, she threads their fingers together and they rest.


	13. Chapter 13

1000 chapter 13

Rey is able to rest for a few moments as they lay on their sides knotted together. Ben's arms are wrapped around her, holding her to his chest while he catches his breath. She's lost count of how many times he's knotted her. She can't remember what day it is, or even if it's morning or night. All that matters is that she feels full and safe in her lovers arms. Ben has been in rut for hours, his cock hard the entire time, yet he remains tirelessly focused on her with his knot deep inside her. Rey takes a moment to remember all of her past heats, the days of constant pain suffered alone. Taking a cleansing breath, she feels how her body is satisfied and comfortable in his arms. His knot shrinks but his cock remains erect as he slides it out from her.  
"You're doing so well, Rey. I'm so pleased," he says as his hands run down her body and he rolls her back onto her stomach. With his knees he moves her legs together, his hands moving up and down her back as he straddles the back of her thighs.   
"So beautiful," he says as he squeezes a buttock in each hand. She can feel precome dripping into her ass and then his cock rubs along her crack. Rey arches her lower back to give him access to where she wants him.   
"You want me again, Omega?”  
"Yes."  
"You want me to rut your pretty little pussy?"  
"Yes," she says louder.  
He shifts his weight, lines his cock up and thrusts deep inside her with a moan.   
"I'll never want anyone but you," he says, as he fucks into her with his hands gripping her hips. Rey lifts her chest up from the bed and braces herself on her forearms. "Alpha, you feel so good. I love the way you fuck me," she whispers. Ben stretches his body over hers and rests his forearms along hers. Turning her head towards him, their lips reach each other in sloppy kisses and breathy pants while he continues to rut her.   
"I'm getting close, Alpha."  
Ben's forehead rests on her shoulder as he ruts as deep as he can into her.  
"Bite me, Alpha," she says with urgency. Ben moves his face from her shoulder to the back of her neck as Rey bows her head down into the pillow. He licks and kisses her gland and lays his hands over hers, threading their fingers together.  
"Mine. This woman is mine. With this bite I claim you to be mine forever," he growls and then sinks his teeth into her flesh. Rey's physical response is an instantaneous orgasm flooding her entire body in pleasure. A screaming moan of ecstasy escapes her mouth, until her lungs nearly collapse and she has to take a gasping breath. The emotional response is more subtle. She feels his knot inside her, his gentle licks to her wound, his hands holding hers, and underneath that she can feel a connection to him that is beating like a heartbeat. Through the bond she knows he would never lie to her, never hurt her, never leave her. He rolls them onto their side, brushes her hair away and examines his mark.   
She can feel he's proud. There are so many things she wants to say to him but she's still catching her breath and she's tired. He's more relaxed now and she wonders if it's because he mated her or if his rut is now over. Locked together they nap for a few hours. 

When she wakes up, Ben is asleep on his back with one arm under her neck. Daylight is sneaking into the bedroom making it possible to get a good look at her mate. 'He's so large, solid, and beautifully masculine,' she thinks. His penis looks so different now, resting and wrinkled. She sits up and smiles down at it thinking it's cute and fighting the urge to pet it. Omega has other ideas and whines to lick it. Considering her Omega's request, her eyes travel up to Ben's sleeping face. Although her heat is waning she can feel her temperature begin to rise and her eyes move back to his cock. 'Maybe just a little taste,' she thinks. Carefully she repositions herself so she can lick his cock while not touching him anywhere else. Slowly her tongue moves from his base to the tip. The salty, rich, earthy taste of him in combination with his Alpha scent is lucious and she wants more. She takes the head of his cock into her mouth and finds that while he's flaccid she can fit all of it in her mouth comfortably. She gently sucks and swallows and lets her tongue explore how the different parts of his cock feel, the loose skin of his shaft and the smooth skin of his cockhead. Gradually his cock begins to respond and grows in her mouth. She has to pull her face away a bit so she won't gag, but she doesn't stop. He tastes so good and she likes the feel of his tight skin over his erect cock and the way it throbs in her mouth. She sucks as she moves up and down on him lost to all the sensations and is surprised when she hears him moan. His hand brushes her hair back and he moans again at the sight of her mouth taking him in. His other hand touches her face and then her shoulder.  
"Omega, you're hot. You need to be knotted."  
She doesn't stop.   
"Rey, another time you can suck me as long as you like but now I need to take care of you."  
Through the bond she feels his concern and desire to fuck her for her own good. She climbs over him and kisses his nose, letting him adjust their bodies.  
"My good girl," he says sitting half up and running his cock through her dripping labia. "Sitting so prettily on my cock," he says as he pushes up into her. She releases a moan that makes Ben smile. "I love to hear you moan, Angel."  
She smiles back at him while bouncing up and down on his cock. Their bodies work together building towards their release. Ben sits up his hand helping to move her up and down. "Omega I want you to complete the mating and bite me," he whispers solemnly. Rey nods and slows her pace down. She puts Ben's thumb on her clit and grinds her hips instead of bouncing. Her fingers brush his hair away from his neck and she kisses his gland. He tilts his head to give her access.   
"My Alpha," she says and then licks his gland. "My sweet man." *Lick* "I give myself to you," * lick* "and mark you as mine forever," she says and then bites into his gland as they cum.   
His orgasm is so powerful he holds on to her body like a lifeline while he shakes and spasms and fills her with his cum. It brings tears to his eyes and groans from his throat. As he comes down from the euphoria he can feel her in his lap and arms, can feel her little licks to his neck and hear her softly humming into his skin. Under all of those sensations he can feel the bond beating between them and the emotions that are flowing to him, trust, understanding, compassion, and love. It takes his breath away and he gasps and clings to her tighter. She strokes his hair and back and sighs sweetly with her head on his shoulder. When his respiratory rate returns to normal he gently takes her head in his hands and says to her, "Rey, I can feel everything that you feel," smiling as tears run down his face.   
"I know," she says smiling back at him. He runs his nose along hers and then kisses her so softly. Laying back into the bed with her on his chest, he strokes her back and feels a deep rumble in his chest and throat. It makes him cough to clear his throat but when he exhales again the sound is back. Rey giggles in his arms and her fingers stroke his scalp through his hair. The sound continues, his chest vibrating on each exhale.   
"Am I purring?" he asks.  
"I think so," she says and he can feel the muscles of her face smiling against his chest.  
"I thought that was just something people said about Alphas. I've never experienced it before," he says chuckling.  
"Me neither. It's nice, Alpha. I like it."  
His low purr grows louder and he feels Rey's body relaxing on his as she falls asleep. 

After six hours he wakes up with Rey still sleeping in his arms. She has slid off to his side with one arm resting on his chest and one leg resting in his thigh. Peering down at her he sees she is sleeping with her mouth open and there's a small puddle of drool on his chest and her hair is a dirty mess. Realizing he is so full of love for her he chuckles at her current state. Her temperature is normal, her heat is over and her scent is now perfectly blended with his. Rey awakes lifting her head up and then wipes the drool from her face and looks down at his shoulder and chest and wipes the drool from his skin and laughs. "Sorry."  
"It's okay," he laughs back at her.  
"It's over," she says.  
"I know. How do you feel?" he asks.  
"Good. Like I ran a marathon, but good. I need a shower," she says as she lifts her arm off his chest and smells her armpit. "Badly, I stink."  
"Mmm, me too," he says. Rey has to peel her leg from his because their skin is stuck together from dried cum and slick.  
"Ow," Ben says and then laughs. They sit up and survey the scene. The nest is a mess, stained damp blankets are everywhere and the floor is littered with empty containers. Ben gets up and starts picking up stuff on the floor to clear a path. He helps her get out of bed holding one of her hands and wrapping his other arm around her.  
"Let's go have a shower," he says and then kisses the top of her head. With wobbly legs she leans on him as they walk to the bathroom. Rey braces her hands on the sink and looks at her reflection and lefts out a loud laugh at herself. "I look so fucked," and she keeps laughing.   
Ben is laughing too as he starts the shower.  
"I think you look amazing," he says through his big smile as he comes to stand behind her. Rey's hair is stringy and flat in some places, knotted in the back, and has stiff clumps of dried cum in other places.She has small bruises and love bites in various places on her skin.   
"Of course you do. You did this to me," she says smiling back.  
"I did and you enjoyed it," he says as he kisses her neck.  
"I did," she giggles. Then he helps her get into the tub and washes her with one hand and holds her with the other arm. He can feel how exhausted her muscles are as she holds on to him.   
"Shoot," she says. "I have to get out and pee,"  
He's not done washing her so he lowers her to the floor of the tub and kneels between her legs.   
"Just go," he says.  
"What? I'm not going to pee in my tub,"  
"Just let go. All the water goes to the same place and I can wash the tub with bleach later if you want."   
She studies his face to see if he's sincere and he is. She takes a deep breath, exhales slowly, lets her legs rest on the sides of the tub and then lets the urine out of her body. Ben watches as a thin stream of pale yellow blends with the water in the tub and runs between his knees towards the drain. Alpha who has been quietly content since he mated her, roars to life and takes over so quickly he doesn't have time to fight his instinct. His hand grabs his dick and he begins to pee over her trail of urine waving it back and forth and moving slowly closer to her until he is actually peeing all over her sex. Rey watches with her eyebrows raised in surprise and sees the moment Ben pushes his Alpha back and comes to his senses.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just had the overwhelming need to protect you and cover your scent," he says blushing and rubbing a hand over his face. Rey sits forward and takes his face in her hands, "it's okay Alpha. I know you we're taking care of me," and then kisses him.  
He grabs the soap and washes her legs, stomach and sex. He has to gently pull clumps of dried churned cum out of her pubic hair. Then he turns her around and washes her hair. Standing up he washes himself completely while Rey sits back and watches. When he's done,he helps her stand up and rinses her off. They get out, dry off and then Ben carries her to the couch wrapped up in towels. He walks to the bedroom, digs into a suitcase and walks back to her dressed in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt, carrying a large, thick, black robe. Draping the robe around her and tucking her in he says, "I'm going to make beef stew today."   
"That sounds amazing," she replies to him as he walks back to the kitchen. She hears him making coffee and later he brings her a cup and a plate of toast with peanut butter on it. They sit on the couch and have their breakfast with her feet in his lap. After, he makes her stay on the couch and rest while he cleans everything from the bedroom floor and starts the laundry. He brings it to her from the dryer to fold as he makes dinner. It's snowing quietly outside but it's warm on the couch in front of the gas fireplace and the apartment smells deliciously of beef stew simmering on the stove top. So, after folding clean blankets and towels Rey dozes on the couch for an hour or two. When she wakes up she's startled to find Ben is gone. She doesn't have to get off the couch to know it because she can feel his absence from her space like a punch to her gut. Before she moves from the couch the door to the apartment opens and Ben walks in holding the mail and a large brown box. The relief is instant as she watches him toss a pile of what looks like junk mail on the dining room table and brings the box to her. His cheeks are rosy and he has snowflakes in his hair.   
"Hey sleepyhead, I have something for you," he says with a grin.  
Sitting up and criss crossing her legs in front of her, she takes the box and puts it on her lap.  
"You bought me something?" She asks and he nods.  
She looks confused, "Why?"  
"I wanted you to have something to remember our first heat together," he says as he sits next to her. Smiling, she opens the box and pulls out a large, soft, fluffy tan and white teddy bear with a big red bow tied around its neck. Rey runs her finger tips over a red embroidered heart with the number one sewed over the bear's left breast.   
"Do you like it?" Ben whispers.  
Rey climbs over and sits in Ben's lap, taking the bear with her and then puts her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.   
"I love him, almost as much as I love you," she whispers as one tear runs down her face.   
"I love you too, Angel, so much," he says, wiping her tears away and kissing her softly. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Mel for all her beta work. She is a delightfully encouraging Energizer bunny! 
> 
> I would also like to thank Tanyelle for being a very insightful sensitivity reader. I truly appreciate the time you took to help me.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
